Mystery Girl
by Crystal Saturn
Summary: Darien's immediately popular at his new school so why's he trying to win the heart of a nerd? That's not all he's also in love with a beautiful blonde girl he sees every morning at the beach but she disappears whenever he tries to get close * COMPLETED *
1. The Angel

Hi everyone! This is my new equivalent to Frankenstein's monster. This is a Serena and Darien story written mostly from Darien's point of view.

All my other stories (except maybe The Jinxed Journey) have been more serious sort of fics so I've opted for something a little more different this time. I'm trying to stretch my writing boundaries so tell me what you think ok? Any suggestions are welcome!

_Disclaimer:_ You know the deal

* * *

**Title:** Mystery Girl  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG 13  
**Chapter:** 1- The Angel

Ok, so this is my story. My name is Darien Chiba and I've just moved from the slow, sleepy town of Maple Oak. Life there was easy. 'Twas a small town, everybody knew everyone else, corner stores that closed at 6. Life was good there. That is, until my parents decided to uproot me from my cosy town and cosy home that I've lived in all my life, and shift me into a big rural community.

HELLO? Can anyone else other than me see the immediate problems with that situation?

New house, new neighbours, new places, new shops, more traffic, new people, new school. Yes, that was the part I loathed the most. School. I mean really, come on, my old high school had a total of 300 students all up, probably half of them related by blood. Our computer room consisted of 5 computers and our cafeteria was pretty much a janitor's closet before and after lunch hours.

So you can imagine my surprise when I transferred to the slick polished new hallways, classrooms and lockers of Ocean View State High. Uhhh, can we say overly government funded? The place had its own Pool! The closest thing I had seen to a pool at Maple Oak high was the low budget sprinkler system they placed on the front lawn a week before inspection time. Or maybe when the playground flooded every time it rained.

So anyway, I was having an early mid-life crisis. You would be too if you had to soak up all the new information, sights and sounds I had to in such a short period of time. I had one week to get everything prepared before I started my new life. One week before I attended my first day at Ocean View State High.

But that's when my life took an unexpected change. That's when I met her.

* * *

"Class I would like to introduce to you our new student, Darien Chiba. He's moved all the way from Maple Oak, please make him feel comfortable."

I honestly thought my first day of school was going to be hell. I had never ever seen so many good looking people, or people trying to look good, in one place.

"Hey man. Sup." A blond teenage guy with rather broad shoulders, sitting in the back row greeted.

_Oh goddess. Save me._

"Hi."

_Oh, nice Darien. Very smooth, dumb ass. So much for first impressions. I can almost see my head being flushed down the toilet bowl now_

_

* * *

_

Alright so I tend to overreact. The first day went by rather well. It could've gotten rather nasty if it weren't for Andrew and his buddies befriending me. You remember Andrew don't you? The blond I was talking about earlier. Anyway, so now I'm one of them, and they're popular. Anyone other than me see the apparent problem with that? No? Well… you will soon enough.

Living in Maple Oak all my life had kind of, sheltered me. A small town in the middle of nowhere, hours away from the sea, but now, I lived 5 minutes away from the coastline. So understandably, I spent most of my afternoons, and sometimes even mornings, catching up with the beauty of the coastline that I had never experienced before.

So the next morning, I got up at the ungodly hour of 5am just for a run on the beach. And there I was, doing my thing, clad in my daggiest sweat pants and shirt.

-Run, run-_ gasp, gasp_ -run, run-_pant pant_

Then I fell.

Well, actually, I kind of stumbled. My heart stopped for a second. My breath caught at the back of my throat. I couldn't help but stand and stare. I looked out into the ocean and I swear I saw an angel. There she was, sitting on her surfboard, running her fingers through her long golden locks, oblivious to the fact that I was watching her with my mouth gaping wide open.

_-Beep-beep, beep-beep-_

"Ahh crap." I muttered as I gazed down at my watch alarm, frantically beeping away. It was now 6:30 and I had to hurry home, hop into the shower and get ready for school. I looked up to where I found my angel before, but she was gone. Cliché as it sounds, I couldn't find her! She wasn't anywhere in sight! The beach was totally secluded and there was no trace of her anywhere. So I frowned, rubbed my eyes to make sure I was awake, jogged back home and got ready for school.

* * *

"Ok, so that's the gym, meet us there for next period. Over here we've got the cafeteria, we showed you that yesterday, toilets, hallway, lockers…" Andrew's friend, Chad gave me the grand tour of the school, and I looked around, determined to be a sponge and soak up as much as I could.

"Now as superficial as it sounds, who you hang out with is everything here. You don't want to be talking to just anyone. Especially when it comes to girls-"

-**SMACK-**

I looked down to see a junior girl before me, her books sprawled all over the floor. I Knelt down and helped her gather her books.

"Are you alright?" I asked and she nodded.

She smelled of a delicious vanilla and rose fusion. Her golden blonde hair was up in a way that I had never seen before. Her frame was small and her cheeks flushed. Her eyes, which I couldn't see at this very moment, were framed by thick lenses held together by gold coloured frames.

"Sorry. My fault." Her head was bowed as she frantically gathered all her books together.

"Sure is! Geez Serena! One would think a four eyed nerd like you would be able to calculate the rate of speed at which a body is coming towards her and avoid it." Chad rolled his eyes. I helped her up to her feet and she looked up at me, giving me a small smile of gratitude before whisking herself away and blending into the sea of people.

"Dude you don't wanna be doing that again. You wanna be avoiding her kind as much as possible." Chad warned before continuing his tour. Although Chad had made it perfectly clear that dating an alien would be more preferred than dating Serena, the depth and clarity of her beautiful blue eyes were all I could think about right now.

* * *

Ok… short chapter… but this is only the beginning… Will Darien be able to bend the rules for Serena? Is he in love? And what about his mystery beach angel? Stay tuned for the next instalment. (don't forget to review please!)

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	2. Can You Keep A Secret?

Here's the latest chapter!

_**Thank you:**_ _cosmoprincesslight18,_ **Goddess -Princess-Serenity** _Pamela,_ **Nikki,** _Lady Dark Angel,_ **chxpsticks,** _bunnybunny,_ **anon** (thanks for the offer, I usually do my own editing. It's just been a bit hectic lately with xmas and all so I had to rush.) **cosmos star,** _Redroses,_ **Kenoshi, **_Rena Jewels_**, frosty, **_Urmi, _**Starlit Warrior, **_Tenshi-Chikyuu,_ **Dark-Killer** (my fav is Saturn too!) and _rockfreak2003_

_

* * *

_

**Title:** Mystery Girl  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG 13  
**Chapter:** 2- Can You Keep A Secret?

Yeah all right, so I had a bit of a thing for Serena, which is condemned. It's not like I would ever see her again. I mean, a big school like Ocean View… the chances of seeing her again were pretty slim right? WRONG! Not only is she in my senior calculus and chemistry classes, she's in the room next to mine when I have physics.

OH CRUEL WORLD! WHY MUST YOU CONSTANTLY MOCK ME?

Whoever said 'fate works in mysterious ways' was right. Unfortunately they forgot to mention how it worked in mysterious ways… AGAINST ME. I was determined not to let her get to me. But there was something about her she was hiding. I could feel it! She wasn't being totally herself and I was also determined to find out why she was so different. Unfortunately for me, my last objective cancelled out the first one, where I said I wouldn't let her get to me.

Oh man, why do I like to complicate things for myself?

She's so oblivious to the fact that I've been staring at her. She's so innocent. Look at her raise her hand to answer the question. I ended up walking out of that class with Serena on my brain. I don't know what it was about her but everything she did was cute to me. Forget the fact that I was surrounded by gorgeous girls in miniskirts, flaunting themselves at me because I was now popular. I only wanted one girl in particular, and she had no idea.

"Hey Andrew, wait up" I called out, casually jogging up to the blond.

"Hey man, what's up?" we continued to walk towards the gym.

"I have a problem." Ha… that's not something I'd admit every day. "There's this girl I like. She's a junior but-"

"Junior girl aye." Andrew grinned. "So which one is it?"

"Well you see… she's not exactly on the top of the list as the hottest girl ever but there's something about her I like. She may not be the most beautiful girl out there but she's beautiful to me. And not only that… she's smart and when she smiles, the whole room lights up."

Alright… so I had stars in my eyes and there were probably little floating hearts around my head. But come on! I liked this girl and hopefully by letting Andrew see how much of an impact she's made on me. That'll make it all ok.

"Ohh… right. Well as long as it's not Serena then I say go for it aye!" Andrew chuckled and playfully patted me on the back. I stopped dead in my tracks. Ohhh mannnn… Telling Andrew was a bad idea. When the rest of the guys find out all hell is going to break loose. Can we say "Flushy Flushy"? Andrew turned around and looked at the blank expression on my face.

"Oh dude… you're not serious are you?" Andrew laughed. "The guys would never let you live this down."

I looked at him in silence.

"Surely you can do better than that…"

-Blink-

I didn't want to do any better. There was no better for me! I felt like getting onto my hands and knees and bawling my eyes out like a kid who was determined to get the shiny new toy truck in the window. But I didn't. Although I still wanted her.

"Come on Daz… lets get to class. I suppose she's not all that bad. Nice legs." Andrew shrugged.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

So I got that out into the open. Well actually Andrew was still the only one who knew. But it was open enough for me. I didn't want to overload his brain by telling him about my mysterious beach angel. He'd think I was totally insane!

But anyway, that afternoon I went to test out my theory… you know, to see if she was there. And I wanted to relax of course. Try to reflect on everything that has happened. So I walked down to the beach and plopped myself down randomly somewhere on the sand. There were surfers scattered around here and there. A few people lazing about, but she wasn't to be seen anywhere. I leaned back onto the sand and stared up at the sky.

_Cloud… cloud… hey that one looks like a bunny._

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a lock of blonde hair. She walked right past me. I sat up abruptly.

_omigawd omigawd omigawd omigawd_

My brain was breaking out. My heart was racing.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Omigawd.. ahhh ahhh ahhh._

And then it simply gave up on me and stopped processing logical information. She was more beautiful up close. I watched as she walked into the water, diving under the waves. She literally took my breath away. The way she manoeuvred through the water. Stunning.

"Hey man!" A voice came from behind me. I swivelled my head around and saw Greg, another one of the popular guys. He sat down next to me, watching the waves crash onto the shore.

"What are you doin' here?"

"Just… unwinding." I sighed and turned my head back to the horizon before me.

"Yeah, I feel ya." Greg nodded.

I watched her silently. Not in a stalkerish manner, but in awe. She was so beautiful, magnificent. There she was, lying on her board, waiting for her ideal wave to come along. I guess she sensed she was being watched and sat up, looking around. Her eyes came in contact and I gasped softly.

She smiled at me.

* * *

That's all for now… sorry this was so short. Christmas has distracted me should be in about 5 days (my b-day is less than a week away so there's another distraction)… Hope you all had a great Christmas.

Check out my other story **"The Jinxed Journey."**

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	3. Meet the Neighbour

Hiya everyone! After 1 cup of coffee (which just made me sleepy) and 2 mugs of hot chocolate, here's the next chapter! I've gotten quite a few reviews about Darien's personality. Yeah, he's not the typical Darien that everyone tends to write about. I've made his personality more like me, so yeah he's a drama queen who likes to over exaggerate and he's a bit… crazy… like me. But I hope you like the change. If not… too bad! Hehe.

_Thanks To: _**MoonPrincess568,** _**cosmos star,**_ **Pyro-Girl** (I'll try!), _**bunnybunny,**_ **disilluzional88** (thanks heaps!), _**sailorceb**_ (hehe you're cool!), **twiggirl06,** _**Tenshi-Chikyuu**__,_ **Kenoshi**, _**frosty**__,_ **Kay**(no harm done! Yeah I know it can get a bit… over-done at times, sometimes my muse fails me so I apologize if it gets a bit out of hand. Just smack me around a bit and tell me if it gets overwhelming),_**Terenity Rose,**_ **Alicia Blade,** _**nessa,**_** faithfuleeyours, **_**rockfreak2003**_(thanks for your constant support!), **Anonymous,** _**i am not a boy,**_** 143sailorm00n, **_**Lady Dark Angel,**_** Moon-Dragon 1288,**_**trinity-07 **_and**Moonbunny67**

_Extra Thanks:__ (see bottom of chapter)_

Just a thought… Single Goose, Multiple Geese. So in that case… MultipleSheep… shouldn't the single be Shoop or something? I don't know… I just think the English language is strange. Ok, enough random rambling…

* * *

**Title:** Mystery Girl  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG 13  
**Chapter:** 3- Meet the Neighbors

"So beautiful…" I managed to whisper in my dazed state.

"Yeah… sure is." Greg nodded, gazing distantly towards the sunset.

"No no," I corrected, turning my head to look at him.

Big mistake.

"My beach angel… I see her every morning and afternoon. This is the second time I've seen her. She comes here with her surfboard." Greg turned his gaze over to where I was looking and smirked.

"Oh dude… that's just so wrong man." He laughed. "A walking beer gut in speedos? Alright... well if snail trails and back hair is your thing, then go for it!" I turned my head back to where she was, and sure enough, there was a rather large man clad in speedos (which had ridden up his butt cheeks giving him a wedgie), slowly waddling into the water.

"No man! That's not her! Where did she go?" I looked around the beach panicking. Is it just me or does that girl have a knack for disappearing when I look away? This can't be good for my image. On one hand, I have a crush on the school nerd, and now, Greg thinks I've got a thing for guys who wear tiny swimmers. Can things get any worse? No… really? What did I ever do to get this type of bad karma? Did I accidentally sit on the messiah of ants or something? Why didn't someone just tell me?

"Sure man… sure." Greg chuckled to himself as he got up off the sandy beach and patted me on the back. "Well I'm off… laters dude! Good luck with the ahh… beach angel aye." He nodded towards the man in the surf, grinning broadly before leaving. Baaaaah. Wait til he learns about my crush on Serena. Is it time for me to crawl under a rock yet? Can I just… hide now? Maybe it'll blow over in a few… no… I don't think it will. Someone out there really hates me don't they?

So ok, my relationship life wasn't going too well. At least I still have my friends and my family and the sanctuary of my home. My day probably can't get any more messed up right now. It can only get better.

_It can only get better… only get better_

That's what I kept telling myself. Did it get any better? Unfortunately. No.

I got home after that horrific beach incident and hopped into the shower. There's nothing better than a nice relaxing shower after a hard day of messing up your social life and trying to keep your sanity. I JUST managed to get out of the shower and started to towel dry myself off when the doorbell rang.

_Rats… no one's home to open the door._

-Ding Dong-

_If I stay up here and don't move, they'll go away..._

-Ding, Dong-

Some people are so relentless! Don't you hate that? Don't you wish they just went away? I really wish I wasn't such a sucker. I ended up wrapping the towel around my waist, walked down the stairs and opened the door...And there she was. Standing on my doormat, looking around.

"Hi umm my name's Serena and I live next door. I baked these and thought I might-" Her gaze turned to me and she stopped in mid sentence

"Hi Serena." I smiled. Finally, a good move.

"Darien…" She managed to whisper under her breath. Whey hey! She knows my name already! Awesome start. No need for introductions then aye!

"Would you like to come in?"

Ok, so she was standing on my doormat holding a little basket of cookies, looking at my bare chest. Did I honestly think she would reject my offer? No. Did I want her to come in? Yes. Did she reject my offer?

"Ohh… I don't think I could. I just came over to say welcome to the neighbourhood and to drop these off." She handed the basket to me. Rejection… not the best feeling in the world.

"Thanks… neighbor." I smiled. Uhh… corny much? You gotta admit, that's not the best line to whip out to the apple of your eye. I would've cringed and smacked my head against the doorway if she didn't giggle. Ahhh… her soft, soothing voice.

"Well uhh.. I better get going." She smiled and her eyes sparkled, even behind her thick lenses.

"Alright. See you at school." I closed the door behind me and prodded one of the cookies. It looked alright. So I took a bite. Frowning slightly as I reached into my mouth and pulled out a bit of an egg shell. Well, she's not the best cook, but that's ok. It's the thought that counts right? Yep, that's what I thought when I pulled out the next cookie and knocked it against the marble bench top. It was as hard as a rock. Then I thought, maybe she's trying to kill me.

* * *

The next morning I was rudely ripped away from my peacefully slumbering state by my alarm clock blaring into my right ear. Stupid contraption. I lazily threw the blasted thing across my room, ripping it away from its socket, which wasn't securely plugged into the wall anyway. But then I remembered why I had set it so early. So I could see the beach girl again. Still, 5am is a tad early don't you think? Even for an early bird like me.

I rolled out of bed and made my way over to the balcony, pushing the curtains aside. Why does it seem like every little thing I do ends up taking a turn for the worst? Not that I'm a negative person, I mean, I prefer to look at the proverbial glass as half full but ever since I moved here, things haven't been going so well.

So guess what the first thing I saw through my balcony window was. Come on guys, gold star if you can get it right. Yep, it was Serena. How was I supposed to know my new bedroom window would be directly across from hers? She was still asleep in bed, cosily tucked in beneath her pink bunny print sheets. I smiled and tilted my head to the side as I stared at her sleeping.

_So cute… no… beautiful…_

I continued to stare at her for a while… watching, wondering if she was having pleasant dreams. Maybe of me? Hopefully of me.

"Hmmm… she kind of looks like someone I know…" I mumbled to myself as I gazed at her sleeping form. Her glasses were no longer framing her eyes, they were placed over on her bedside table. Her long golden blonde hair encircled her beautiful face and layered over her shoulders. They were no longer in the buns I had seen them in previously. She looked so peaceful and calm.

"Hey… she kinda looks like-"

Then she began to stir.

_Oh crap_

This definitely wouldn't look very good. I'd probably look like some sort of perverted freak, staring at her through her bedroom window. Aww, man. This is so not good. I felt my heart skip a beat as I silently watched her eyelids flutter open and look around. I was frozen in my place. I couldn't move at all! As horrifying as I thought the situation looked, it was about to get worse. She turned her head over and looked at me. That was it. I freaked out and tried to hide but in the heat of the moment my foot made contact with something small, hard and black, tripping me over and resulting in me falling flat on my face. I looked at up from the floor at the scattered bits of plastic that I just kicked at the wall and realized it was my alarm clock.

Damn. Good work Darien. Great way to start the day! Throwing your alarm clock half way around the room, perving on your gorgeous next door neighbour, getting caught, tripping over that same alarm clock you threw in the first place, and then falling flat on your face. And to think, I've only been awake for 10 minutes. Wonderful.

_Ahhh crap. What do I do now?_

I moaned and decided to lay low for a bit longer, hoping she hadn't noticed my klutz attack. I would've looked up at my alarm clock to check how much time had passed if it hadn't become a victim of Cyclone Darien. So after what I thought was forever (turns out it had only been 2 minutes) I cautiously stood up and looked around.

_Alright… it's all cool… ok… gotta fix up that mess of a broken clock in the corner, tidy up bed, get my shoes for my jog._

Then I mistakenly turned around and looked out the window. Serena was sitting on her bed looking straight at me. Her glasses were now on and her hair was up in a messy ponytail. A look of utter confusion graced her sleepy features. I sheepishly smiled and waved before quickly putting my jogging shoes on and heading downstairs, hoping she hadn't seen the embarrassment rise in my face.

What else could I do? I would've returned her confused look and pretended I didn't have any idea what just happened and why she was looking at me but well… that would've only resulted in a staring competition. So I just left her sitting in bed dazed and lost, and made my way downstairs to full up my water bottle.

So I'm strolling along, down my driveway, turn the corner and WHAM! I felt a body collide with mine. I watched as the small body with long blonde hair grabbed onto my arm to prevent herself from falling back. My arm moved to around her waist and I held her until she regained her balance. She then looked up at me and her sparkling sky blue eyes made contact with mine.

I froze.

* * *

Ok that was that… -Takes a deep breath- here we go now…

_Extra Special Thanks To:_ **i am not a boy** for reviewing pretty much every one of my other fics and reminding me that _Falling For A Flirt_ wasn't finished… It was completed but I decided to resubmit and I forgot about it and didn't post up the rest of it… let's hope I can still find the rest of the story. Thanks also to **Pamela **and **Serenity4ever** for the review reminders!

And also, I cant tell y'all who the beach girl is! That'll ruin it! ) You all make me laugh. Luv you all! Thanks for the reviews & well wishes, merry Christmases, happy new years and happy birthday wishes. I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas and holidays! Thank you all for your support and reviews. I really do read them all and I really do appreciate all the feedback I get. So thank you all once again!

_**Crystal Saturn**_

**PS-** YAY! IM 17 TODAY! HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
**PPS-** Check out my other story _**The Jinxed Journey**_


	4. A Chance Meeting

Alright, I've finally finished writing up my beloved "**The Jinxed Journey**" story so I can concentrate on this one. Umm… I've thought about making a sequel to the jinxed journey and I'm not sure if I will. I usually try to avoid making sequels because everyone knows that sequels are never as good as the original… So at the moment, my answer is no, I won't be making one… but we'll see. Anyways, next chapter… so here we go now.

_Thanks to:_ **Moon-Daisuke**(x3)**, **_**disilluzional88**_(hehe go crazy like me!)**, MoonPrincess568 **(I like writing cliffies, hate reading them) _**chxpsticks**_(x2)**, bunnybunny **(ohh! That's a good twist, but no… no no noooo… not Mina. Bad bunnybunny! lol what makes you think its Mina?)**, **_**Pyro-Girl,**_** Moonlightshadows, **_**Lady Dark Angel,**_** cosmos star, **_**heaven-sent-angel1**_(reviewed!)**, twiggirl06,**_**Rayne StarDust,**_** sailorceb, **_**CharmedSerenity3**_(x2)**, nessa, **_**Bradybunch4529,**_** Silver Moon Goddess1, **_**rockfreak2003**_**, lil-bit-gish **(thanks for reading Winter Snow) _and__** CharmedSerenity3**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Title:** Mystery Girl  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG 13  
**Chapter:** 4- A Chance Meeting

She quickly looked away and bent down to pick up her surfboard, lowering her baseball cap.

"I'm sorry" Whispered her muffled apology. "I'm so clumsy."

I blinked a few times and let go of her. She reminded me of Serena, if only her eyes were a darker shade of blue. I wondered if Serena had a twin sister. No one had mentioned her to me if she did. In my moment of idiocy, yeah I must've looked like an idiot staring into space while I was thinking (I admit, I can't do 2 things at once… can't think and eat at the same time… totally hopeless…) I failed to notice the girl start to run off in the direction she was initially heading in.

So what do you think I did? If you chose _'run after her and ask her for her number'_ then you're wrong. I'm not that smart, children. No. Instead I chose to stand there for a few more minutes with my mouth gaping wide open, thinking about the girl I just ran into. It took me a while, but eventually I snapped out of my trance and realised that the girl I had just crashed into was none other than the beach girl I had been searching for all this time.

This place is insane. Honestly, is it just me or is there an excess in beautiful blonde women in my life. Really! Not that there's anything wrong with brunettes or any other types of girls, but the ones that seem to be getting to me the most are all blonde with blue eyes.

Alright, so after thinking about all that, my brain finally made the wise decision to chase after the girl. No I'm not dense, and I'm not slow either. My mind is just a little… delayed. It just takes me a while to process all this information. I'm like Windows 95 with cheap dial up internet. I can't multitask if my life depended on it and I need an upgrade. But I'm working on it!

So I ran towards the general direction in which she was heading. I figured that since she was holding a surfboard and since I see her at the beach every morning and afternoon, that that's where she'd be. I have to stop letting fate rule my life. It gave me a chance but I was too preoccupied to grab it. This chase will be the death of me. I don't think I'm destined to find out who she is. I ran down the street and looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of her. No luck.

"Cursed manliness." I smacked my head against a nearby bus stop pole. "If I was a woman I wouldn't have this problem!" I caught glimpse of an old lady in her front yard with a newspaper in her hand staring at me strangely. It's true though! If I was a woman, my women's intuition would kick in and tell me where to go, not only that, I would be able to multitask a lot easier and I wouldn't have been standing there staring into nothingness while I thought, and I probably wouldn't be stuck in this situation, chasing after some mysterious ghost girl on the beach. Well… not a ghost… she felt real enough in my arms. But as if I didn't have enough issues. Being in love with 2 different girls at once? Can it get much worse? Wait… please tell me I didn't just jinx myself again.

I sat in my usual spot on the beach and waited for her to come to me like she did every other day, but nothing. No sight of her whatsoever. Maybe it was because I ruined her routine by running into her. Still, I couldn't help but wonder why she was trying to look incognito. Maybe she's famous? If she is then that'll be just my luck. Infatuation with the school nerd AND a famous star that I can never approach. Wonderful. Have I mentioned how messed up my love life is now?

I sighed in defeat and decided I should probably start making my way home. I walked past the corner store, past the old lady's house, over the small hill, neighbours houses. As I slowly strolled closer and closer to my house, I caught sight of a familiar blonde girl out the front of her house, leaning over to pick up her newspaper.

_Andrew was right. She does have nice legs._

Ok so sue me! I'm a guy and she has long legs, what am I supposed to say? That her pants made her butt look big? Not that they did. It's just, women seem to ask that question so excessively that I'm starting to think maybe they WANT to hear that the pants make their rear ends look larger than life.

"Hey there." I calmly walked past. She turned around, pushing her glasses back securely onto the bridge of her nose.

"Hi! Did you like the cookies?" She smiled at me and I stopped at a safe distance for a little chat.

"Yeah! They were… really… delicious!" Lie. They may have not been the best cookies ever, but I can't win her heart by telling her I almost had a cardiac arrest when I bit into a blob of melted butter in one of her cookies. Her smile broadened into a wide grin. I think I just made her day. At that moment, I would've eaten a million of her cookies if I could keep that smile on her face for the rest of the day.

"Great! Maybe I'll make you more sometime!"

_Damn it!_

I smiled. What else could I do. Stare at her again? Well at least I wasn't going to trip over my alarm clock this time.

"I'll see you around." I winked and walked up my driveway, into my house.

* * *

By the time I got to school, word had gotten around to Chad, Greg and Ken that I had a 'thing' for Serena.

"Dude… really… look around!" Ken threw his hands up into the air. "There are lots of cute girls around! Why Serena?"

"Cut him some slack Ken, he's only new. And besides, she's... alright, I guess." Andrew defended. I sat and just stared at nothing.

"Alright? She's… she's… No… that's just so wrong man." Chad shook his head. "You just can't go out with Serena. That's… oh man. I don't even want to think about it!"

"Oi, Darien, what about your beach angel aye?" Greg interrupted and the others stopped bickering for a moment to look at me.

"Beach angel?" Andrew looked at me sceptically.

"So who is this angel huh?" Chad raised an eyebrow seemingly interested. Thanks Greg. You're a great pal. Awesome. Flippin' awesome.

"Well…" I began. "There's this girl I see at the beach every morning and afternoon. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's got long blonde hair and blue eyes. I accidentally ran into her this morning but didn't get chance to get a good look at her cause I was… busy." I frowned.

"So why don't you just go up to her and ask her out?" Ken questioned.

"Because every time I get close to her she disappears." I sighed and clasped my hands over my face. I sounded insane. I knew it. Why do things always sound better in your head? Things always sound better in _my_ head. Especially this situation.

"Disappears? What, like an optical illusion or a mirage or something?" Andrew asked.

"No no, she's real… She seemed very real when I held her to stop her from falling this morning."

"Ohh so you've held her…" Greg nudged, giving me a sly look.

_-Sigh-_

Why do I get the feeling today is going to be another long day?

* * *

Ok… not much happened in that chapter, but I'm trying to make them longer and more eventful. Bear with me while I fix up the holes in my plotline and… stuff. Don't forget to review! I promise it'll start getting more interesting very soon. Yes and I know I was meant to pos this up yesterday, but I got distracted playing Sailor Moon on SNES… Sorry!

_**Crystal Saturn**_

**Ps-** Check out my newly completed story **The Jinxed Journey**


	5. Just the Girl Next Door

Oh gosh… barely 2 weeks before I start school again. My final year of high school… scary. Sorry this took so long, I've been out almost every day for the past 2 weeks and I'm exhausted and sunburnt. But I've managed to get this chapter out! Yay! Enjoy!

_Thanks To: _**Moon-Daisuke, **_**key **_(funny… you remind me of kay…)**, CharmedSerenity3, **_**Goddess -Princess-Serenity,**_** MoonPrincess568 **(your curiosity reminds me of me!)**, **_**chxpsticks**_(hehe yeah! I'm almost finished it too! It'll be the first game I've ever completed)**, Silver Moon Goddess1, **_**koldy,**_** fioremaryssa **(nooo…)**, **_**rockfreak2003,**_** Alena-Saso, **_**becx,**_** Lady Dark Angel, **_**twiggirl06 **_(I'll try! I've got most of my plotline written down as a guideline so im getting there)**, sailorceb **(I'd love to tell you but I'm not going ... i'm so mean...) _and __**lil-bit-gish**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Title:** Mystery Girl  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG 13  
**Chapter:** 5- Just the Girl Next Door

"We gotta set you up on some dates man. Introduce you to some of the beauties here at Ocean View." Ken nudged me and winked. Yes… that's exactly what I needed. More girls in my life. I don't think they'd make much of an impact on me anyway. There's only one (well, maybe two girls, once I figure out the identity of the other) girl for me. I'm not searching for anyone totally out there, just the average, intelligent, beautiful girl next door… literally.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I mumbled running my fingers roughly through my dark hair.

"Why not? I mean if it'll get your mind off Serena…" Chad added. I don't think anything or anyone can possibly get my mind off her. I'm torn! Torn between two girls that I like. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do! My love life is hitting a brick wall… over and over and over again.

"I don't know guys. Blind dates aren't my type of thing." I shrugged and launched a basketball towards the hoop.

_Miss_

"Yeah, I'm with you there man." Greg grabbed the rebound. "I remember the last blind date these guys set me up on. Let's just say… it didn't go very well when it came to the actual eating part of the dinner." The rest of the guys snickered, leaving me out in the cold. Damn inside jokes. I hate being on the outside of them. It makes me feel like a loser, not that I'm not already. Well, technically I'm not, I'm popular. More than half the school already knows me by name and locker number, and I haven't even introduced myself to most of them.

"Well I think you should give it a go." Andrew nodded. Out of all the guys, he was the one I trusted the most. So I thought, maybe if he thought it was ok, it would be. I have to stop listening to my thoughts.

* * *

_Date number 1  
_  
**Name:** Bethany Thompson  
**Status:** Single, horny and desperate  
**Career aspirations:** To be rich  
**Likes:** Hanging around popular guys, putting her hand on my upper thigh and sitting on me.  
**Hobbies:** Flirting and looking at her reflection in the mirror (at least that was the impression I got)  
**Dislikes:** When I laughed at her because she spilled her drink all over the table.

Well what else could I do? It was an accident and I acknowledged that. I thought women wanted a guy who didn't take things too seriously! Unfortunately for me, all she really wanted was to be known around the school as my girlfriend. She wanted a trophy. She wanted to get in my pants. Yes I realize that sounds incredibly strange because the common stereotypes state that it's supposed to be the man wanting to get into the woman's pants but come on people, this is the 21st century! The tables have turned! All I want is to be able to try to romance a woman, be in love and have her love me back. Is that asking too much! Nevertheless, it was plain to see that that date was completely hopeless.

* * *

_Date number 4_

**Name:** Kristy Peters  
**Status:** whatever I am  
**Career aspirations:** the same as mine  
**Likes:** whatever I like.  
**Hobbies:** the same as mine  
**Dislikes:** whatever I dislike.

Now before you start jumping to conclusions, no, she is not my perfect match in every way. In fact, I would very much stoop to the other side of the board and say we have completely nothing in common. All she seemed to be interested in was becoming me, not dating me. Yes, she ordered exactly the same things as me, apparently had the same interests as me and she even tried to eat like me. She synchronized each chew! And I thought I was crazy, with the little voices in my head and being torn between two beautiful women and my… slight… small… unrecognizable personality flaws, but this was just insane!

* * *

_Date number 9_

**Name:** Sara Bloome  
**Status:** Single  
**Career aspirations:** To become a doctor  
**Likes:** Lasagne, making people happy, puppy dogs.  
**Hobbies:** Reading, sleeping and cooking.  
**Dislikes:** Sharks and selfish people.

Sara, Sara, Sara… now what can I possibly say about Sara, other than she's wonderful of course. She was actually normal! It's quite amazing to see that it took me 9 dates to finally find someone that was remotely sane. In fact, not only was she sane, she was smart, funny and beautiful. So why didn't I ask her for another date? Because I couldn't stop thinking about how her smile reminded me of Serena's. And that lead me to think about Serena's laugh, and her eyes. Can you believe this? I'm obsessing! The great Darien Chiba, obsessing! This is completely and utterly hysterical.

* * *

Alright so it's been a month and a half since I developed a crush on Serena and other than her cookies that she brings over every second weekend and her casual 'hello's when she sees me, totally no progress at all. And the beach girl? She still disappears whenever I get the bal-…errr… guts to get up and walk towards her. So I have decided to take the beach spying down a notch and move in on Serena. Now I understand that the beach girl is incredibly beautiful, but really, that's all she is. Serena on the other hand, I have a chance with. She's smart, sweet, quiet, reserved and has inner beauty as well as cuteness.

So that night, I was sitting in my room contemplating how I would woo Serena and win her heart when out of the corner of my eye; I see her bedroom light turn on. She gracefully entered her room holding her school bag and some books, sitting down at her table.

_This is my chance… this is my chance… what do I do?_ I began to panic.

Yeah, sure I looked calm and composed… or… rather frozen and still, but my insides were churning. And no it wasn't because I was brave enough to try another batch of Serena's homemade cookies. It was because of her presence. Just seeing her made me feel all giddy inside. Yeah, I know you may be thinking, "What's up with this pansy! Guy's don't feel giddy! Well, maybe… down there." But you're wrong! I'm a guy and I feel giddy! No not down there! Get your mind out of the gutter. So I ran downstairs and into the garden. Then I stopped and looked up at her balcony.

_But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? No... no Shakespeare..._

I probably would have smacked my head against the nearby tree in regards to how lame I sounded, but I had better things to do. I quickly leaned over and grabbed a handful of pebbles from the garden path and headed upstairs. Carefully sneaking back into my bedroom, I slowly crept onto my balcony. Ha, yeah I've watched one too many spy movies. What? I like being a spy… or pretending to, and besides, Jennifer Garner in Alias… grawwwwl!

So anyway, back to my top secret sneaky plan. I put my handful of pebbles onto the floor and I held just one in my hand. I calculated the right time in between heartbeats and lifted my hand up, but to my demise, Serena turned her head and looked at me strangely. So I stopped with my hand still near my cheek, still ready to throw the pebble at her balcony window. She blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow.

_Oh joy..._

I hid my pebble holding hand behind my back and slowly moved the other one up into the air, pretending to stretch, dropping the pebble behind my back. She shot me a worried look. Yeah, sure, why not? I'm worried for my own sanity! I smiled at her rather sheepishly and waved. She slowly stood up and made her way to her balcony.

_What to say… what to say?_

Why don't I plan these things more thoroughly?

"Hi Darien. Did you need something?" She slid her glass door to the side and stepped out onto her balcony, still giving me a concerned look.

"Well… actually, now that you mention it I-"

"Sorry? What was that? I can't hear you… you'll have to-" Her soft voice rose in volume slightly.

"What? I- I can't hear you…" Of course I could hear her. Her voice was like music to my ears.

"I'm sorry Darien…umm..."

"What? Can you say that again?"

"D... Darien if you need something you're going to have to call me or come over."

"Huh? If I need a fling I'm gonna need a palm tree called Rover? Look ahh… Serena, I don't know what kinda guy you think I am but umm-" Serena smiled and raised her hand, signalling me to wait. I watched as she skipped back to her desk, scribbled something down and slipped it in a pen. She waltzed back towards the balcony and threw it at me. It hit me square on the chest before landing in my hands. Strong arm… I won't be double crossing her any time soon! I twisted the lid open and pulled the little piece of paper out. Unfolding it gently, I read it to myself.

_Score! I just earned Serena's digits. Mission successful._

I casually strolled back to my desk, reached over and dialled her number. I watched as she practically pounced on her phone as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Serena."

"Darien!" I could see her smile through my window. "How can I help you?"

"About that calculus homework…" I began, and my heart skipped a beat. I think, with all the times my heart has skipped a beat in the past month or so, I'm certain that I will have some sort of heart failure or maybe even a stroke in my early-30's. A gentle smile graced my features as I watched her and listened to her sweet voice through the phone. I'm falling deeper in love with the girl next door.

* * *

Okay, there we have another chapter.. I have a feeling that this is going to become a very long story. Please review and check out my other story **The Jinxed Journey**, oh and you guys are awesome! If I was Oprah, I'd give you all cars!

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	6. Serena's Side of the Story

Alright… 4 days since my previous post and here I am, as promised, with another chapter.

_Thanks To:_ **Moon-Daisuke, **_**Gemingirldani,**_** CharmedSerenity3, **_**Xx0n1y 0n3xX,**_** Forever Tranquility, **_**Kenoshi **_(If only I had that much money! lolz) **Goddess -Princess-Serenity, **_**chxpsticks,**_**Anonymous, **_**julie, **_**disilluzional88** (aww you're so sweet!)**, **_**twiggirl06,**_** MoonPrincess568 **(reviewed!)**, **_**happy-autumn,**_** fioremaryssa** (I know! I WANT A DARIEN TOO! hehe)_**Kay **_(yeah.. I thought that myself… I'll try to make him more macho)**, heaven-sent-angel1**(awww hugs to you too!)and_**iLuvJaeWon,**_

_**NOTE:**_ You've heard Darien's point of View so far, **later on** in this story, we'll introduce Serena's point of view.

* * *

**Title:** Mystery Girl  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG 13  
**Chapter:** 6- Serena's Side of the Story

Ok, a couple weeks have passed since I 'earned' Serena's number and so far, I've learnt a lot about her. Her favourite colour is pink, she likes ice cream and cake, she wants to get married some day and she has a crush on a guy at our school called Lucas. Lucas, what kind of name is that anyway? I mean really, what is that… Latin for 'light'. Yeah, well, my name meaning is better! It means… errr… well… ok as far as I know it's a place in Connecticut… but it's still better than light!

_Note to self. Look up the meaning of my own name._

So I have a rival. That's ok. I'll get Andrew to point him out to me, I'll see what he's like and I'll just be better.

* * *

"Lucas Kingston? You're joking right? She has a crush on him?" Andrew's jaw plummeted towards the floor.

"Yes, yes but this is top secret. Can you tell me who I'm up against?" I desperately hushed and looked around, paranoid.

"Yeah sure thing, only THE womanizer. He walks around like he own the school and has little groupies that follow him everywhere. And here he comes right now." Andrew nodded in the general direction. Do you know those really corny scenes in teen chick flicks where time slows down just for this one guy who has flocks of girls hanging all over him? He walks down the hallway and his golden locks flutter in the breeze. The sunlight shimmers across his face and all is fine and dandy? I believe that's what happened when he walked down the hallway. Now I'm not trying to sound gay here, but I must admit. This guy was a walking, talking, living, breathing Fabio. Rival just turned into Competition. Game On!

"Loser" He mumbled as he walked past.

"Ass wipe" Andrew retorted before turning back to me.

"I stole his girlfriend last year" He smiled and shrugged.

"Drew you gotta help me man."

"Help you get over Serena?"

_-Blink-_

"You really like her that much?"

_-Nod-_

"Are you sure she's really worth it?"

_-Frown-_

"Alright!" Andrew chuckled "I'll try"

* * *

_**Serena's Point Of View**_

I walked into the Crown Arcade after a hard day at school. I'm pretty much invisible there. Average marks, quiet, sits near the window daydreaming. I'm a ghost to everyone, well, except for Darien. He's the only one who really notices me and says hello every time he sees me. Funny, I thought the popular guys would've tweaked his social skills to be better than that. But he's nice. Good looking too. I'm not his type though. Sitting myself down on one of the bar stools, Andrew slid over behind the counter.

"What'll it be today Serena?" I think he and Darien are the only two guys out of their group that talk to me nicely, although, I'm pretty sure Andrew only does it because he has to serve me.

"Double choc thick shake thanks Andrew." I opened up my math book and pretended to study.

_Ugh… I hate math_

"Sure thing!" He smiled and began to prepare the order. Did he just smile at me? No way! He sooo didn't just smile at me! That's the first time I've actually seem him smile at me. Wow… something big must be happening.

"Hey nerd." Chad slid over onto the stool next to me. "I heard you've been talking to our boy Darien lately."

"Eat me." I replied, not giving him the satisfaction of looking at him.

"Ooh, reow! Aren't we catty today!" He smirked coyly. "Look I just came here to tell you, book dweeb, to stay away from Darien, you're crampin' up his style and you're gonna give him a bad rep-"

"Here's your shake, Serena." Andrew glanced at Chad and they both headed over to the nearby booth where Ken and Greg currently occupied.

"Look man, take it easy on the girl. You'll scare away all my _paying_ customers." Andrew spoke in a hushed voice. "Anyway, we're here to talk about Darien. He's new to town, doesn't really know anyone, and if he seriously likes this girl as much as he seems to, then we've gotta support him, or at least ride it out." Pffftt like I couldn't hear them! Yes I know it's rude to listen in on other peoples conversations but it's not as though it was easily avoidable even when they were speaking in hushed tones.

"You gotta cut them both some slack. I think he really likes her."

"Yeah but why her?"

"I don't know but I think this is the real deal guys. Fries and all!"

"What? No way!"

"Hold up, are we talking about the L word or are we talking some booty?"

"No man, I really think he's in love. He's always talking about her and it seems like he wants more than just a booty call."

"Ohh man… why did have to dig her?"

"Look… back off a bit Chad. How would you feel if Raye was in her position and you were in Darien's?"

_-silence-_

"For the love of all that is sacred… alright!" Chad muttered in return.

"Great. Remember fellas, not a word to the D. And one last thing Chad… I want you to go and apologize to Serena." Andrew added. I probably would've choked on my chocolate milkshake if I hadn't already finished it. Chad, apologize to ME? Geeky nerdy Serena nobody? As if!

"As if!" Chad huffed, "It's bad enough having to talk to her once today! I don't know why Darien even bothers with her!" That was it. I wasn't going to sit here and listen to this any longer. I didn't need this. I left my $2.20 on the counter and gathered my things, walking past the table.

"Don't worry Chad, I won't be talking to you, or Darien, again." And with that, I held my head up high and strutted out of the arcade doors, turned the corner and-

_-WHAM!-_

"Ohh… I'm sorry Sere…" Just the guy I was trying to avoid. Ouch! This is like… the fifth time I'd literally run into this guy. Did he have abs of steel or what? Talk about pain! If you want to know what pain is, walk into Darien Chiba!

"It's fine Darien." I lowered my gaze to the ground and briskly brushed past him, heading back home. So, Chad wanted me to stay away from Darien so I wouldn't taint his innocent little reputation. Then so be it.

* * *

Ok kids… another chapter done. A bit of friction between the characters… please review!

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	7. Serena's Secret

Raise your hand if you're a big fan of this story! I'm in a rambling mood so forgive me if I tend to stray from the topic. By the way… you guys are awesome! Such polite, nice and wonderful reviews!

_Thanks to:_** MoonPrincess568**: (hehe thanks for that! Yeah I had to look up his name.. the things we all do for fanfiction…), _**kay **_(wow… lucky I added that line in at the very last minute then!)**bubbles05, **_**cosmos star**_(if you think THAT's a cliffhanger…evil grin) **nessa** (Sorry, I should've cleared that up a little more), _**Bradybunch4529**_(aww thanks for your politeness!),** Lady Dark Angel, **_**Redroses,**_** Moon-Daisuke, **_**Geminigirldani,**_** heaven-sent-angel1 **(Lucas sure is gonna have a part in this story! Hey I just realized… you're a NSW girl! ME TOO! Well a NSWer at heart!), _**koldy **_and **Alicia Blade** (I'll try to weave your suggestion into this chapter)

* * *

**Title:** Mystery Girl  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG 13  
**Chapter:** 7- Serena's Secret

_-Ring, ring. Ring, ring-_

"Hello?"

"Hi Serena." Oh great. I'm trying to avoid him so what does he do? Call me up! Why is he calling me anyway? I'm Serena the geeky, low-life, nerd remember? I'm not some social butterfly that actually RECEIVES calls.

"Hi… Darien. I umm… I'm kind of busy at the moment…" I lied.

"Oh… alright…" He was disappointed; I could hear it in his voice.

"Why don't you call up Chad or one of the other guys" I rolled my eyes, trying my hardest not to sound sarcastic.

"But you're fun to talk to!" I glanced over to his bedroom window to see him pouting at me with puppy dog eyes and I couldn't help but laugh. He's so cute. In his own way, of course. Not quite Lucas cute but still adorable.

"I can't talk to you…errr right now… maybe some other time ok? I have this English exam I need to study for and I'm failing so-"

"I can help you study for it!"

"No no... It's ok. I can handle it. See ya later ok?" And with that, I hung up and pretended to concentrate and read the blank piece of paper on the desk in front of me. You know, I actually don't know why I'm doing this. Why am I listening to the 'almighty-king-of-the-universe' Chad? Usually I'd do the opposite of what he says just to spite him but this time, I don't know what happened. I AGREED to his terms and conditions. Am I totally nuts? Why _am_ I avoiding Darien? I mean, he's sweet and nice and kind and he's well… pretty much my only friend other than my pot plants I sit and talk to every afternoon. But wait a minute! If Chad and Darien are friends, then why is Darien still being nice to me and why is Chad… well… being Chad? There's something strange going on.

But any who, I can't go back on my word now. I have to keep avoiding him! For the sake of all that I truly believe in and for the sake of my dignity. I can't go back on my word! Although, I do miss my afternoon chats with Darien. He's the only one of my peers that actually sees me for who I am and not for who I pretend to be. Yes, pretend. I know it might sound really strange to you all, but I in fact, pretend to be a nerd. It's not that I like getting picked on, it's just that, well, since my best friend passed away when I was a child, it's been really hard for me to fit in anywhere. Everyone these days is so superficial. Does anyone just hang out and do stuff because it's fun anymore?

And so I choose to live a sheltered life. I've disguised myself as the everyday school geek and I've pushed away anyone that's tried to get close to me, mainly because of a fear of getting hurt again. I am alone in life and that's how I like it. The scars of losing one friend is enough to last a lifetime and I don't want to go through that again, and if I try to mould to the stereotypes, if I try to fit in with the girls at my school, I know they'll back stab me and I'll get hurt again. I don't want to be just like them. I don't want to risk being hurt or hurting someone. So I have a barrier around me and I am determined not to let anyone get to me and if that means a life without trust, friendship or love, then so be it.

* * *

_**:::::::::Darien's Point of View:::::::::**_

_2 Weeks Later_

You know, I think Serena is trying to avoid me, and I don't know why! She doesn't even drop off any cookies anymore and every time I try to talk to her she's busy or tired. Something's going on and I want to know what it is. I _must_ know what it is! I'm desperate people! Help me out here! So I decided that in order to save the fragile, delicate remains of whatever sanity I had in the first place, I'd get a job. Besides, I needed the money anyway. So where does a respectable, honest, loyal, suave, smart, good looking guy like me get a job at?

"Welcome to Sand Bank Juice Bar, how can I help you?"

How degrading. Must I wear this stupid green, red and yellow hat? It makes me look corny. REALITY CHECK DARIEN- you're working at a juice bar! You're only ten steps away from the burger joint. Yeah ok, so it's not too bad. The staff members are nice and the work isn't hard. Pay could be better but I'm not complaining… much. But still, as the days pass, I get the feeling Serena's trying to avoid me more and more, and I wish I knew why. So I strolled along the beach, the waves lapping up against my ankles and I breathed in deeply, savouring the smell of the sea. I gazed over to the horizon and knew that if I looked straight ahead of me, I would see her. I gave her a few more seconds before I turned my head. Sure enough, there she was. As beautiful as ever. Her captivating golden locks shimmered in the slight breeze. She had a stick in one hand and was writing in the sand. I was determined not to let her out of my sight this time. So I gradually picked up my pace and walked towards her. My heart began to pound in my chest as I slowly got closer and closer before-

_-POW-_ And everything went black.

Slowly, my senses were coming back to me. I could faintly hear the sea whispering in my ear, calling me back to consciousness. I could feel the cool sand under me. I could smell the sea salt that drifted in the air, and I could feel the pain. Oh yes… the unmistakable pain of being hit on the back of the head. It was then I realized my purpose. My eyes were closed! I lost sight of the girl! In my moment of panic I sat straight up and-

_-SMACK!-_ Ohhhh more pain.

"Oww man… what the hell?" I groaned and looked around to see Chad sitting on the sand rubbing his forehead.

"Damn! Man, warn me the next time you go all 'crouching jack-in-the-box, hidden brick head' on me ok?" Chad frowned "Ohh that'll swell." He carefully rubbed where I had accidentally head butted him.

"Karma." Greg laughed, holding onto a football. "You hit him with the ball and he helped extend your skull capacity."

"Where is she?" I looked around frantically.

"Where's who?" Chad looked at me.

"Her! The girl! You know, the one I've been looking for. With the long gold hair and… the beach girl-"

"Dude maybe we should hit him in the head again." Greg raised an eyebrow and looked at me as though I was a total screwball.

"She was over there!" I pointed to merely a few feet away. "She- she had a stick in her hand and... the sand... and…" I stood up abruptly looking around for her frantically.

"Woah there big guy! Take it easy! You're gonna knock someone out with that hard head of yours." Chad backed up a little. I ran over to where she was standing and sure enough the waves had not quite washed away everything that was written.

_"Passion dazzles lovers. Love unites them forever."_

It was written in delicate cursive with a few little hearts around it. It was a sign! I know it! I'm dead set convinced it's a sign. She has dazzled me and love will one day unite us. Beside the words, there was a handprint in the sand. Her hand. Her small fragile handprint in the sand. I bent down and gently examined the print with my finger. Her hands were smaller than mine. They looked perfect. I was about to press my hand into the print before a wave stretched across the shore and washed away the last remainder of her presence.

_Damn it, just my luck._

_

* * *

_

Alrighty well there's another chapter. I go back to school in exactly… ::_unfolds calendar.. drops it a million times.. picks it up and flicks the pages.. accidentally rips out May_:: in 9 days! So I'll be up til midnight (which is 40 minutes away... so probably longer) writing up chapters in advance just in case it gets extra busy. I don't want to disappoint you guys with late chapters and such. I hope you liked this one. Please review!

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	8. Unmistaken Identity

Coke, donuts and pizza…. Mmmm so much for new year's resolution #12- eat healthy. But anyway… if it helps me with this latest chapter then so be it!

_Thanks To_** bubbles05, **_**Moon-Daisuke**_**, CharmedSerenity3, **_**a-unique-rose**_ (he will!)**, Goddess -Princess-Serenity, **_**Bradybunch4529,**_** rockfreak2003, **_**Kay, **_**Lady Dark Angel, **_**Melanie-Chan **_(I'd love to send you some funny jokes but the stuff I write up for my stories are generally just some random thoughts or some things I think up at the last minute) and **MoonPrincess568 **(wow you've got a lot of name meanings there in your profile)

* * *

**Title:** Mystery Girl  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG 13  
**Chapter:** 8- Unmistaken Identity

You know… I'm starting to really loathe the beach. Don't get me wrong. It does wonders for the soul and the mind and it's incredibly beautiful. But the company keeps disappearing on me and that part of it drives me totally bonkers. Ok not that I'm complaining much but you know… I thought my love life was bad before, but it's falling apart now! Not that I had one to begin with, but at least I'm not alone and desperate, renting out videos of naked women every weekend and… well… you know. But now, not only is the beach girl still disappearing, Serena's avoiding me too!

_Thinks about getting down on his knees and shouting out to the skies 'OHHH WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME?' _No… that wouldn't be good.

So I make the wise decision of hurrying back home before I end up making a rather public display of my inner conflicts and the workings of my mind.

* * *

_-BRRRRIINGGGGGG-_

"Ok class, now don't forget your homework for tonight is to read over Chapter 4 in your text book and answer the questions on Particles and their Properties."

Physics. I think that's the one class that I actually do well in. Probably because I'm not staring at Serena or thinking about her as much. I like physics. It challenges the mind to think of something other than my woeful, tattered and rather non-existent relationships. Now, there's no better way to unwind than in gym class. Working up a sweat, working on the skills and coordination. Gym is grea-

_-SMACK-_

Am I really that fat? It seems to me I can't go one day without getting knocked over or run into. I bent over and helped the girl pick up her books. High school corridors and hallways are incredibly dangerous places. I think they should have traffic lights and road signs around. Or maybe I should just convert and become a bubble boy. Oh, imagine all the fun I could have with that! I could bowl myself down the hallways and knock everyone over like pins.

"I'm so sorry. My fault. I'm so clumsy." Her head was bowed as she scrambled to gather all her books together.

"It's alright Serena." I was trying to help her gather her books, I really was, but for some reason she looked different that afternoon. I mean, sure her glasses had fallen off and she looked a little stressed, but she looked up at me, and I knew there was something different about her today, although I couldn't quite pin point what it was. We stared at each other in the crowded hallway for a few seconds. I don't know what she was thinking but I was trying to figure something out. The way the light penetrated her blue eyes. I memorized every detail of them. Everything, from their depths to their colour. It was then that she realized she was staring back too. She blinked a few times and broke eye contact, she gasped slightly when she realized she had dropped her glasses.

_Interesting..._

If Serena needed glasses then why weren't they the first thing she picked up? And why hadn't she noticed they were missing until she saw them on the floor. She moved to pick up the glasses from by my side, but I was too fast. I held the gold rimmed lenses up to my face. Nothing, not a blur, no dizziness, no distorted vision. These were just plain lenses. Then why-

"Darien can I have my glasses back please?" She practically pounced on me, desperately trying to grab the glasses away from me.

"Why have you been avoiding me Serena?" I lifted the glasses up, higher than she could reach.

"Darien I need my glasses for my next class." Her voice sounded desperate, but hushed so that she wouldn't draw any attention.

"No you don't. These aren't prescription lenses. These are just plain fashion lenses." I raised an eyebrow, holding the glasses above her head.

"Darien." She grabbed hold of my arm and looked into my eyes with a desperate plea. "Please Darien…" That was it. I had another weak moment where my mind began to go into thinking mode, causing the rest of my body to go into standby mode. I stood there staring into space like an idiot while my mind raced with questions. Serena figured out what was happening and she was smart enough to make her move, gathering the rest of her books and taking her glasses from me before hurrying away.

"Darien… hey Darien what are you doing? We have gym man, hurry up, Hayward will chuck a fit if we're late again." Ken snapped me back to reality.

* * *

That evening I decided to seek some answers. I headed over to Serena's house and rang the doorbell.

"Hi Darien."

"Hi Mrs. Tsukino. Is Serena home?"

"Ahh… no she's gone to the beach for a bit of a surf. Do you want me to tell her you came by?"

"No that wont be necessary. I'll just talk to her at school."

"Ok Darien. Bye bye."

"Have a good afternoon Mrs. Tsukino."

_Gone for a surf? Serena never mentioned having a surfboard before. Interesting…_

But anyway, I had to get going soon or I'd be late for work. I hopped into my car and drove down to my work. The juice bar.

* * *

Ok so work was quite uneventful. Well, as it usually is. How busy do you expect a juice bar to get on a week day? A few shakes, some juice, a cocktail or two. Not much happening, that is, until she came in. Her long blonde hair cascading down her back, her sky blue eyes. Oh… those beautiful eyes that took my breath away. My beautiful beach angel just walked into where I worked.

"H-hi… Welcome t-to umm… Sand Bank J-Juice Bar. Can I help… I mean... can I… would you like anything?" Ok so this was quite great Darien Chiba losing his composure over a girl. But I wasn't ready for this, and she wasn't just any girl. Never, ever in my life was I expecting her to drop by at work, least of all today. And to top it off, she looked extra beautiful today.

"I'll just have a regular watermelon juice please." She gave me a small smile and looked through her purse. I smiled back and nodded. Turning around, I picked up a regular sized plastic cup. I was so nervous that I dropped it onto the bench top. Smooth move Darien. I fumbled with the cup for a second before moving towards the juice extractor. I stopped for a moment and wondered if this was a good idea. The last thing I needed was to have another 'Hurricane Darien' moment and ruin everything. I shook my head clear from all my thoughts and I began to push chopped up pieces of watermelon into the machine, watching it come out as liquid.

"That'll be $2 thanks." This time I managed to calm my nerves before I spoke. She handed me the money before taking the juice and placed a straw in it. I watched in awe as she took a sip and turned around, walking away.

_No wait… wait… come back…. This is my chance… say something Darien you fool!_

"Serena wait." It was now my time to sound desperate, but at least it got her attention. She stopped abruptly, turned and looked at me. "We need to talk." I added.

"I'm sorry. You must be mistaken." She turned around once more, forcing me to look at her back. "I'm not who you think I am." And with that, she left me standing there, watching as she walked away and disappeared out of my sight… again.

* * *

Now was that a revealing chapter or what? I hope it wasn't too confusing. Umm… they should only get more interesting from here. Hope you liked it! See you all again in 4 days. Don't forget to review!

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	9. Complications Simplified

Right-o I think this is the most reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter. 26! Thanks guys! I'm sorry that this was late but I started school a couple days ago so I've been really busy. Umm it looks like I'll have to extend my update times probably to a week because of the heavy workload that my final year of high school has placed on me. Sorry guys.

_Thanks to:_ **chxpsticks, **_**Goddess -Princess-Serenity,**_** Gemingirldani, **_**bunnybunny**_ (yes there are more chapters and no Mina) **twiggirl06 **(I missed your reviews! Welcome back) _**Melina Kon**_ (your name is almost like my real name!) **Forever Tranquility** (it was a guess. He put 2 & 2 together when Sere's mum told Dar, Sere was surfing and when he realized her glasses were fake.) _**tenshisailor,**_**heaven-sent-angel1, **_**Bradybunch4529, **_**CharmedSerenity3** (she doesn't know he likes her), _**SulliMike23 **_(they will eventually), **rockfreak2003, **_**koldy,**_** Sea girl, **_**Moon-Daisuke, **_**Lexi Wexi**, _**silver-shadow-62,**_** bubbles05, **_**xfilesoc, **_** Becx, **_**Pamela,**_** LoveRabby**, _**Rockergirl1991, **_**Xx0n1y 0n3xX **_and __**Kay**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Title:** Mystery Girl  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG 13  
**Chapter:** 9- Complications Simplified

My mind was buzzing with so many questions that I just couldn't take it anymore. Straight after work, I dialled Andrew's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Drew."

"Daz man, what's up?"

"Look I need to talk to you… I'll be over in a few ok?"

"Sure thing dude... uhh Ken and Greg are here too."

"Yeah that's cool. Laters man."

* * *

"You guys will not believe what I'm about to tell you."

"Well go on. You're killing me with the suspense." Ken passed Andrew and Darien cans of soda.

"Serena isn't actually a nerd, she doesn't need glasses and more importantly…" I opened my can of soda, "She is the beach girl."

"Heavens to Betsy!" Andrew dropped his unopened can of soda. Ken, Greg and I stopped and silently turned our heads to look at Andrew who had shyly picked his can up and was blushing. Greg cracked. He literally rolled off the chair laughing and we all added to the laughter.

"Dude! Heavens to Betsy? Man, my great grandma says that!" He clasped at his sides while laughing.

"Hey man, it's a habit ok? Ma got me into it. She says it all the time, ever since I was a little kid. And besides-"

_-SPLOOSH… fizz… fizz.… fizz- _Andrew defended himself while he opened his soda, forgetting that he had previously dropped it. Ken rolled around on the floor in laughter.

"Settle down ladies! Now listen… we're here to help out our pal, Daz here." Andrew looked up as he attempted to clean the soda from his shirt and change the subject.

"Right, so what's the problem? You like her right?" Greg sat up in his chair.

"Yeah, but you see, she's not talking to me." I sighed and looked defeated. What? There's nothing wrong with earning a little bit of sympathy every now and then. It's a good way to get help and support.

"Ahh yeah about that." Andrew chuckled nervously. "You see… err… Chad… well he had an encounter with Serena and well he…"

"What did he do?"

_He better not have done anything stupid!_

"Well it's not so much what he did…" Ken added.

_He better not have said anything that would make me wanna-_

"It was more of what he said."

Damn it! Confounded fool! Gaah! Now look what he's done! He's got me speaking like an old man.

"He just told Serena to stay away from you because he thought she was crampin' up your style." Andrew sighed as he realized he was never going to get the cola out of his shirt.

"Cramping? Cra- crampin' up my style? I'll give him something to cramp about…" I was fuming. Here I am, trying to get this girl to notice me and like me and this ignoramus comes along and tells her to go away! That's completely absurd! It's so absurd that it's totally preposterous! If you haven't noticed, I know it may seem strange, but when I get REALLY fired up I tend to use words that aren't very… 'cool' in the present era. It's not really my fault considering I studied the dictionary and thesaurus every day in grade 3 because my English teacher said I would be an illiterate derelict if I didn't improve my marks. And that goes back to me sounding like an old man. But Chad started it!

I was halfway out of the door when-

-WHAM!-

"Oh hey Daz-ma-man!" It was 'the Chad-meister'

_-SMACK-_ I clipped him, square on the jaw, causing him to stumble back a few steps

"We are SO not on lucrative terms man!" And with that I stormed down the street.

* * *

So it was dusk and I was peeved. What better way to release some of that energy then shooting some hoops on my driveway. I was so worked up in my own mixed up mess of emotions and thoughts that I didn't even notice the small figure creep up beside me.

"Hi Darien." She looked at me cautiously.

"Hey…" My voice trailed away as I turned to look at her. She had her long golden hair up in her usual schoolgirl hairstyle but she wasn't wearing her glasses. Her hand reached up and removed them from the bridge of her nose just as I turned around. She was wearing a rather short skirt and a halter neck top. I could see the straps of her pink and brown bikini underneath. The same one she was wearing when she walked into my work that afternoon.

"You wanted to talk?" She stated simply and I bounced her the basketball. She took firm grip of it between her hands and began to bounce it up and down on the pavement before lowering it onto the ground and sitting on it. I sat down on the floor next to her, attempting to slowly catch my breath, beads of sweat clinging onto my body.

"Who are you?" I looked up at her. I know… strange question to ask, but wouldn't you want to know too? She looked at me strangely for a second.

"I should've known someone would find out sooner or later." She sighed and smiled. "Not even glasses, make up, clothes and colored contact lenses could fool you."

"But why? Why have a secret identity?" I proceeded to ask her simple questions about herself and she proceeded to answer them as best as she could. We sat there for a while and I listened to her reveal her motives, her stories, her secrets and her past. She didn't want to get too emotionally attached to anyone. It was as simple as that, but something was telling me it just wasn't right.

"You should just be yourself. You're not helping anyone by pretending to be someone you're not. Don't you just want to escape the bonds that keep you down? Don't you ever just want to be free of all these lies? Don't you ever just want to be yourself for a whole day? Not have to be afraid of getting caught or have your identity revealed?"

"Well… yes but-"

"Serena, you shouldn't have to hide who you really are from the world."

"I know but-"

"But what?"

"But I'm afraid." Awkward silence. Yeah, you know the ones. They happen just as someone has just made a revelation and the other person doesn't know what to say. You see, I can see her right now and I know that she's probably feeling bad about herself and that she probably thinks she's said too much already. But I'm a guy. I'm not equipped to handle these situations gracefully and I don't know what to say. So I just did what I thought may help. I reached for her hand and-

_-SNAP!-_She gasped and looked up at me in shock. I broke her glasses.

"From now on, Serena, you will no longer need to pretend to be someone you're not. I want you to be yourself all the time. Don't worry about what everybody thinks or what they say. You are beautiful both inside and out. So why not show it?"A small smile graced her lips and she slowly nodded.

"Promise me you won't hide who you truly are anymore." I watched as her smile faltered. "A promise is a promise." She looked into my eyes with her piercing blue ones and I couldn't help but feel weak. She held a sense of commandment over me.

"I promise." She whispered. "I have to go now. Thank you for listening to me Darien. Good night." She handed me the basketball and headed back over to her side of the fence.

Only time will tell if her word holds true.

* * *

Alright that's it for another chapter. I'd just like to say, don't forget your manners when you review. Like I've said before, I don't respond to demands, commands and threats, I just ignore them. But to anyone who wants me to update **straight away** after they review… please have some consideration. I _do_ have a life and it takes time to come up with these stories. Thanks for reading my ramble guys. I'll be back in a week (hopefully sooner) with a new chapter

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	10. This Is Me Now

Wow you guys never cease to amaze me. So many awesome reviews! Thanks so much guys! You really do rock! I'd hug you all if I could! 179 reviews all up… let''s see if we can make it 200 by chapter 11!

_Thanks to:_ **koldy, **_**CharmedSerenity3, **_**chxpsticks, **_**oOtHeReSeOo,**_** Forever Tranquility, **_**SailorIce,**_** Twilight Singer **(hehe you make me laugh), _**SulliMike23,**_** Kay, **_**animix-chix**_ (thanks for understanding!) **Lady Shiriana** (great to know I could make you laugh), _**Illusion Glades,**_** rockfreak2003 **(hi, the sky's up. How are you?), _**Becx,**_** Geminigirldani, **_**Allison**_ (no it wasn't you) **cosmos star** (maybe they will.. maybe not) _**Rena Moon,**_** Sailor-Song731, **_**xfilesoc,**_** samsonite, **_**Hiei's Ice Maiden, **_** Narukami, **_**emerald, **_** jules, **_**HikariAme**_ (aren't you a smart cookie!) _and_ **Selphie108**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Mystery Girl  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG 13  
**Chapter:** 10- This is Me Now

**...Serena's Point of View...**

This is it. My first day in a long while where I would actually act, look and feel like myself, and strangely enough, I felt awkward. I had knots in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know what to expect. These were the people who teased me all my high school life and now, they would get to see who I really was. And even though their views of me would have altered, my perspective of them will never change. They're all shallow.

I slipped a butterfly pin into my hair and checked my appearance out in the mirror once more, taking in a deep breath.

_This is it._ I thought to myself, _A promise is a promise._ I reminded as I close the house door behind me and began my slow walk to school.

* * *

"Serena? No way!"

"Look who's finally tripped into the 21st century!"

"Wow… someone's finally clued her in about style." Alright raise your hand if you thought this was a good idea. I have never had this much attention in all my life. Ever. Never ever. I don't know what to do with it all! Now if I was a part of the socialites of my school then I would know exactly when to flick my hair and how I should hold myself but… I mean I just crawled out of the ditch of a lie that was my high school image. I transformed from the ugly little caterpillar into a butterfly overnight. Now why didn't I think of all the rumours that would fly? All the gossip I'll have to face... How fun.

After English class, I strolled down the halls with my head held high. I would not let all the spiteful things anyone said get to me. I decided to focus on all the positives I have received so far today. All the good comments.

_Think of positives… I hate that Delilah girl… be positive Sere… who does she think she is… try to remain calm… I'm not doing this to gain attention… breath in and out… this is war_

Somehow I managed to walk down the corridor and to my locker. I was deep in thought and rummaging through my locker when a familiar masculine scent filled my lungs. Ohhh, I love that smell. It's like roses in the morning with a certain zesty-ness. It was deliciously alluring. Incredibly intoxicating. It abruptly awoke every one of my senses and sent them on fire. I knew the smell. It was the smell of Darien. Now don't get me wrong. I'm not in love with the guy. Just his scent. The combination of his cologne and aftershave made an awesome fusion.

I swivelled around, fully expecting to meet blue eyes, instead, I met green. He looked deep into my eyes with a playful smile playing across his soft lips. The way he leaned in, so dangerously close, it made my heart pound in my ears and I held my breath. Not because I wanted to, but because it was just a nervous reaction I had when I was around him. A lock of his sandy blonde hair fell just across his eyes and I suppressed the urge to reach up and tuck it back. He was so much better looking up close.

"Lucas…" I breathed, attempting to regain some form of composure.

"Hi Serena." His voice was dangerously low as he shot me a sexy wink and walked away.

_Oh… my…_

Have I died and gone to heaven? Did Lucas Kingston just talk to me? He looked at me! HE KNOWS MY NAME! I think I'm going to faint. He's so good looking. Such a great guy. I found myself in a rather abnormally good mood for the rest of that day. Lunchtime in the cafeteria was still rather strange. I sat alone at my usual table. Nothing special. That is, until I recognized that familiar scent once more, but this time, a little sweeter. I glanced behind me and I noticed Darien towering over me.

"Mind if I…"

"Go ahead!" I smiled. We sat there for a little longer just eating our lunches silently.

"So I see you kept your promise." His gaze didn't wander from his tray as he poked his food.

"Of course," I nodded simply, subconsciously noting how good looking he actually was. "So what did you tell your friends? What do they think of you sitting with me?"

"Oh, I just told them I was going to sit with my new girlfriend." He lifted his head up slightly to look at me, a broad grin present. "And well they're still amazed you're… you."

"New girlfriend!" If I had choked any more on my food, Darien would've been graced with the delightful scene of spaghetti coming out of my nose. But he just laughed.

"Take it easy, I'm only kidding." His chuckles died down into a small smile. "Look ahh… I heard what Chad said to you, and I wanna apologize. He can be a real ass-hat sometimes and well…" He looked around before leaning in and whispering, "To tell you the truth… I get the feeling that I may be the one who's cramping up your style now." I let out a small giggle and shook my head.

"It's fine… really. And I want to thank you Darien."

"What for?" He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, in typical 'Darien' manner.

"For being the only person that's believed in me. You were the only person who actually noticed me and listened to me. I want to thank you for all that and also for being such a great… friend." Ok, I don't know why I paused there but I just… did. I think it's starting to become a habit of mine. Darien smiled and shrugged.

"Anything to see you happy." He nodded sincerely. "Anyway, I just popped by to say hello and keep you company for a while. I'll leave you to your chocolate goodness. Ciao!" He nodded to my pudding and with a little salute, he was off… or rather, replaced.

"Hi again Serena."

"H-h-hell…o Lucas." I lowered my gaze to the chocolate pudding on the tray in front of me but he wouldn't have any of it, instead he lifted my chin gently and looked me in the eyes.

"Such a beautiful, innocent, vibrant blue colour. Quite exquisite actually. I've never seen eyes this beautiful in all my life. Wow… they're magnificent. One of a kind" Oh no way. There is no way that the high school heartthrob is telling me my eyes are beautiful. No way, no how! His last comment was a rather strange one to make though. I mean, aren't everyone's eyes different? But who cares! It's no big deal! The guy complimented them for Madonna's sake! Ohh… he's so dreamy. "Serena… I was wondering if you would like to see a movie this weekend."

_This is a dream, this is soooo a dream. This can't be real. In any moment now Lucas will take my pudding and smoosh it into my face… then I will wake up and treasure this dream forever._

"I would love to." My response was barely audible but he had heard me and nodded.

"It's a date then." He smiled rather seductively.

"A date?" I would've pounded my head on the table but it would've just seemed plain weird.

"A date." He confirmed.

"Like… a date-date. An actual Date. Dating date." What is wrong with my mouth? Why was it running on automatic when I specifically trained it to be manual. It must've been the sugar. All the chocolateness had affected my brain. My mouth was going into overdrive. Fortunately for me though, Lucas let out a small chuckle, signifying that I had managed to amuse him in some way shape or form.

_He chuckled… always good. Good._

"Yes Serena. Dating date." He confirmed rather smoothly. "Six o'clock Saturday. Until then." He slowly raised my hand to his face and pressed his lips gently across my knuckles before standing and leaving.

_Wow..._

That moment was the single thing I thought about as I sat there in my next class. Sure, chemistry was important, but all I could do was daydream and stare into nothingness. My day had been totally awesome! Never ever in my wildest dreams would I ever have imagined something like this happening. This was pure and utter bliss! My life's perfect! It's rather amazing how fast things can change. Just yesterday I was a nobody. Just a faceless hollow nobody. And now everyone knows me. It's incredible!

But that's not just it. I mean, I, Serena the geek, am now thrust into the limelight. I'm popular and everyone knows me. Move over popular girls. I won't be teased anymore! I feel beautiful on the inside and the out, and on top of that, I am now Lucas Kingston's girlfriend! His girlfriend! We're dating!

This is all a dream come true, and I owe it all to Darien Chiba!

* * *

Ok well that's another chapter for now.

I would just like to extend further gratitude to **samsonite** for reviewing EVERY story I have ever posted up here at I'm really glad you enjoyed them all. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review them all… especially 'Winter Snow' (that is one looong story… I need to fix it up)

Don't forget, my goal before the next chap. is 200 reviews! So get reviewing people! Thanks so much guys!

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	11. Some First Date

Alright I'd just like to say a big warm thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far. You guys rock! And tomorrow is St Valentine's Day! So happy Valentine's Day everyone! I'd like to dedicate this story to all the true hopeless romantics out there.

_Thanks to:_ **Kay, **_**Moon-Daisuke**_**Lady Shiriana, **_**chxpsticks, **_** CharmedSerenity3, **_**saiyangrlserena,**_** bunnybunny** (thanks for your feedback) _**Lexi Wexi**_, **Selphie108, **_**SulliMike23,**_** cosmos star, **_**ElfanGirl,**_** Crystal Clear Destiny, **_**Seagirl,**_** Tiff, **_**Pyro-Girl**_** Lady Dark Angel, **_**rockfreak2003,**_** sailorceb, **_**IisGenius, **_**moonprincess568, **_**xfilesoc,**_** Alicia Blade, **_**Baybee-Gurl90, **_**Tenshi Bunny **and _**Hiei's Ice Maiden**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Title:** Mystery Girl  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG 13  
**Chapter:** 11- Some first date

"HE WHAT!"

"He asked her out and she said y-"

"I heard you the first time, Drew!" I fumed as I began to pace back and forth across Andrew's garage floor. "Of all the things that I pictured would come out of this situation, never, ever did I even consider Lucas Kingston coming along and stealing my girl away. Mine! She's mine! I SAW HER FIRST!"

"Dude, take it easy! What in tarnation has gotten into you? You're starting to sound like a child."

"What in tarnation?" Ken laughed before I began to burst into hysterics.

"A child? A CHILD DREW? I don't suppose a child-" unfortunately my ranting and raving was interrupted by Andrew's mum.

_-knock knock-_

"Boys I've got some cookies and milk if you want." She placed the small tray onto the table in the middle of the garage 'hang out' and left with a smile.

"Ooh cookies!" I leaped over to the table and started drowning a chocolate chip cookie in milk.

"As you were saying, child?" Ken raised an eyebrow at me. What? Is it my fault I like cookies and milk? I was deprived as a child and now I'm making up for lost time! Don't look at me like that… you don't know me!

"Ok, what we need is a plan of attack. Daz needs to win the girl over without losing any teeth or bruising his pretty face." Greg leaned back in his chair.

"Aye! Who you callin' pretty?"

"You, sunshine. Now listen, seeing how St Valentine's Day is coming up, this is your chance to romance her in front of everybody at school." Greg informed.

"Genius!" I grinned and sat up in my chair, sending cookie crumbs flying everywhere.

"Now we've got a week to come up with any ideas. Balloons, flowers, chocolates… look in chick mags to see what all girls want all on Valentines; give her the surprise of her life."

"And is this guaranteed to work?"

"Sure, why not. Chicks dig all that romance crap. And besides, it worked when Andrew wanted Mina." Ken chuckled.

_Perfect._

_

* * *

_

_**-Serena's point of view-**_

Oh my gosh! I'm so excited. This is my first ever, real date and I have butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I'm so nervous and giddy at the same time. It's almost 6 and Lucas should be showing up any time now. My heart is pounding a million beats per second and my gut is twisted into knots. I've never ever felt like this before. I anxiously watched the clock from the living room couch, eagerly anticipating my first date with my dream guy. The guy I've always had a crush on since grade school. The only guy I've ever truly thought was cute, besides Paul Walker, and maybe Darien... sometimes. I watched as the second hand ticked ever closer to the 12 and I tapped my toes impatiently. This was it. I was seconds away from my first date. I began to count down in my mind. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!

To my disappointment, I didn't hear the door bell ring. I looked up at the clock strangely before turning my gaze over to the front door. I walked over to it and turned the knob, swinging it wide open. I stepped outside and looked around. No Lucas in sight. I sighed slowly and headed back in.

_Maybe there was just a bit of traffic and he's a bit late._ I managed to convince myself as I sat back down on my couch.

Fifteen minutes passed and he still wasn't anywhere to be seen. I felt my heart sink into my shoes. Maybe it was all some cruel joke. Maybe he set me up. It all dawned upon me. Why would Lucas Kingston, the most drop dead gorgeous guy on earth even consider going out on a real date with me? Serena the ex-nerd, the social outcast, the loser. Suddenly, everything became crystal clear. Lucas used me for his own sick and twisted sense of humour. Well I hope he's satisfied. I hope he's had his fun! I hope he rots in h-

_-Ding Dong-_

I raced over to the door faster than you could say bullet train and whipped the door open. I looked around but to my disappointment, there was no one there. I was about to shut the door when I noticed a small bouquet of yellow and purple carnations on my doorstep. I sighed contently and picked it up, carefully touching its delicate soft petals. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it, breathing in the scent of the flowers in my hands. I was startled out of my dazed state when the phone rang, causing an untrimmed stem to prick into my finger. I frowned and noticed the blood slowly begin to seep.

"Serena… Telephone."

"Thanks mum!" I stuck my finger into my mouth and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Serena." A rather raspy voice came from the other side of the line. "It's me, Lucas."

"Oh… Lucas! Are you alright? You sound terrible!"

"Yeah... I picked up a nasty virus at the gym and I –_cough cough cough_-"

"Ohh…" I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice but it was a bit hard, especially when I was feeling as though my heart just got ripped out from my chest and run over by a 16 wheeled semi trailer.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't make it for our date Serena. Did you get the… shh… the... umm flowers that I sent you?"

"The carnations? Yeah it's beautiful, did I hear someone else over there just then?"

"No ahh... yes" Lucas' voice started to sound less ill and somewhat more content, as though he was moaning into the phone. "It was just my mum. Hey look... –_cough cough_- I have to go now Serena. I'm really sorry, how about I take you shopping tomorrow ok?"

"Oh, are you sure you'll be ok?"

"I'll be fine. I'll pick you up at 12. See ya." And with that, he hung up. I slowly dragged my feet up the stairs and into my bedroom where I tossed the flowers onto my table and dropped onto my bed.

After all that, I dressed up, did my hair and makeup, tried my best to look perfect for him and for what? Nothing! I didn't get Lucas, I got some flowers. I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling a tear trickle down my cheek in disappointment. I looked over to the balcony next door and noticed Darien lying on his bed, repeatedly throwing a small ball up into the air and catching it again. I watched as he tossed the small palm sized ball into the air and missed. It hit his face and bounced off onto the floor. I picked the phone up again and dialled a series of digits that I knew like the back of my hand.

"Hello?" He picked up, sounding rather weary.

"Darien… are you busy? Cause I need to talk to someone..."

* * *

Awww doesn't that make you hate Lucas even more? But at least he got her the flowers… maybe he's not that much of a sleaze huh? Anyways, tune in next week for another chapter!

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	12. Sneering Rivalry

Soooo so so sorry I didn't post a chapter last week. I have so many assessments and so little time. To compensate for this, I will attempt to release 2 chapters this weekend. Since its Friday now, I'll try to get the next chapter out by Sunday.

_Thanks to:_ **Lexi Wexi**, _**Illusion Glades, **_**Hiei's Ice Maiden, **_**Forever Tranquility, **_**MoonPrincess568, **_**CharmedSerenity3**_(they will)**, ****Tenshi Bunny, **_**Lady Shiriana, **_**Moon-Daisuke, **_**saiyangrlserena, **_**Selphie108, **_**nessa, **_**Becx **(don't worry, you weren't) _**jules, **_**animix-chix, **_**Fuzzy, **_**IisGenius, **_**xfilesoc, **_**xalmostxfamousx, **_**Elle nim 'loki**_ (thanks for taking the time to write an awesome review) **Jennyroseangel, **_**MoonRose Angel, **_**SulliMike23 **(I despise guys like that too) _**bunnybunny, **_**samsonite **(thanks for the reviews!) _**kimmikat **_(thought I made most intentions rather clear.) **Pyro-Girl, **_**Pamela **_and **ra**

* * *

**Title:** Mystery Girl  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG 13  
**Chapter:** 12- Sneering Rivalry

"Err… what if I said I was busy?"

"Don't lie Dar, I so just saw the ball hit your face." He chuckled and I watched as he stood up out of bed and closed his curtains playfully.

"So what's so important that you just couldn't resist calling the almighty Darien?"

"Almighty?" I laughed.

"Oh, gee thanks Sere, way to burst a guy's ego!"

"Sorry." My laughter subsided into giggles. "I just… needed someone to talk to." I sighed wistfully.

"Oh? About?" He asked and I paused to think.

"Just… things…" I frowned and shrugged. "I'm supposed to be at the movies with Lucas right now."

"You are? Then what are you doing home?"

"He cancelled… he called at the last minute and said he was feeling sick." My blue eyes began to water and I felt my heart sink in my chest again.

"Oh…"

"It's just…" I let out a soft sniffle. "I got so excited! I mean, I went to all the trouble of getting all dressed up and looking all pretty and…" I sniffled once more.

"Aww Serena… don't cry…" I heard the sympathetic tone in his soft voice. I don't know what it is about that line: 'don't cry' but it always makes me want to cry more, which is what I did for most of the night.

"Sere how about we go catch a movie now?" Darien suggested.

"Now?"

"Sure! Why not?"

"No… I don't think so Darien. I look like a mess and I just don't feel like it." I looked at my reflection in the mirror and needless to say, I really did look horrible. I had makeup everywhere. The mixture of mascara and tears had created a ghastly effect on the canvas that was my face. My clothes were mangled and crimpled, hanging lifelessly onto the curves and contours of my body.

"Oh… alright, well how about we go out for lunch tomorrow then?"

"Ahh… I'd love to Dar but Lucas promised me he'd take me shopping tomorrow to make it up to me."

"Oh…" Darien sounded disappointed.

"Aww, I'm sorry Dar…"

"No no! it's fine! We'll go out some other time." I couldn't help but feel bad. He was trying to cheer me up by taking me out and I rejected him. In a way it kinda felt like I was letting him down more ways than one.

"Babe that looks hot." Lucas grinned.

"You really think so?" I twirled around and looked at my reflection in the mirror. "It's not too revealing is it?" I didn't really notice how short the skirt really was until I put it on.

"No, no, no! It's perfect on you!" For some reason his tone didn't quite disperse my feeling of inappropriateness. I tugged on the red low cut midriff top in an attempt to cover up a little more flesh and keep some sense of decency, unfortunately the tug only resulted in me revealing more cleavage.

* * *

"Baby really! You look awesome! We'll take it." Lucas handed the shop assistant his credit card.

_Well ok… if he's paying…_

We walked out of the sixth store that day and I couldn't help but think that maybe he was giving me a makeover. I didn't mind though. As long as we were together, everything was perfect. My day was going by so well. It's still hard to believe that I, Serena, am going out with Lucas… it's my dream come true! My fairy tale fantasy! Unbelievable!

I caught sight of Darien working at the juice bar and casually made my way over, smiling happily.

* * *

**- Dariens P.O.V -**

Well my day's been pretty miserable. I wouldn't have had to work today if Serena had taken me up on my offer of lunch, but nevertheless, she's out on a shopping spree and I'm slaving away. Doing the hard yards, raking in some money. Not that it's a bad thing, I'm going to need all the moolah I can get if I'm going to successfully splurge on Serena for Valentine's Day to woo her and win her over to my side. The good side…

"Good side..." I smirked while doodling all over a napkin. "Lure over… welcome to the good side." I scribbled a couple stick figures, one of myself blasting the Lucas stick figure to oblivion and winning the heart of the fair maiden stick figure, Serena.

"Aherm." A soft voice brought me back to reality and I realized there was a customer waiting.

"Hi Welc- oh hey Sere!" I smiled when I looked up and realized Serena was standing before me.

"Hey Dar!" she shot me her warmest smile.

"So what'll it be."

"Just a regular watermelon."

"So… the usual?" I smiled and winked.

"Am I paying you to flirt with my girlfriend?" Lucas strolled up to Serena's side and pulled her closer to him protectively.

"Are you signing my pay cheques at all?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Boys please…" Serena tried to settle us both down.

"Look juice boy, they obviously didn't train you well enough here. Your service is crap and I don't see why we should be paying for this kind of garbage." Lucas began to argue right when my manager walked in.

"Lucas that's enough…" Serena warned once more.

"Here you go Sere, it's on me." I managed a small smile and handed Serena the regular sized juice cup over the counter. I turned to my manager, exchanged a few words and stepped into the back room for my break. Thankfully for me, my manager likes me and is fairly understanding. I don't think he would've believed anything Lucas had said anyway considering what an ass he is. I removed my apron and placed it on its designated hook before stepping out of the juice bar for my lunch break. Perfect. I have just enough time to get myself some lunch and purchase everything I needed to complete phase one of operation Romeo. Lucas Kingston. Prepare to meet your match. This is it. This is war, and I am determined to win Serena's heart, no matter what the cost.

This should be very interesting.

* * *

Ok that's it for now and I'll _hopefully_ see you all again with another chapter in a couple more days. I'll try to get out longer chapters but we'll see how it ! Read and Review! Ciao!

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	13. All In Preparation

Very sorry this chapter is very late. Blame Drama and various other school assessments and formal planning and tonnes of procrastination on my behalf. No further excuses. On with the show

_Thanks to:_ **kay,** samsonite, **Alicia Blade,** Tenshi Bunny, **SulliMike23,** Xx0n1y 0n3xX, **ffgirlmoonie,** Becx, **CharmedSerenity3,** Hiei's Ice Maiden, **Rose Zen,** ElfanGirl, **oOtHeReSeOo,** Goddess –Princess-Serenity, **Selphie108,** Seagirl, **Shayna Sedai,** animix-chix, **sailorceb,** xfilesoc, **Pyro-Girl,** palikani _and_ **The Cuteness**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Mystery Girl  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG 13  
**Chapter:** 13- All in Preparation.

"Hey Dar, so do you have it all planned out for tomorrow?"

"Sure do!" Gotta love how Andrew always asks the most appropriate question at the right time.

"Nervous dude?" Greg rocked back in his chair.

"Not at all." I flashed a winning grin to all who were in the den. (Andrew's garage room)

"Ohh sure you're not. You're terrified that this whole thing will backfire on you and you'll end up in a worse position than you already are in with Serena!" Isn't Ken the greatest? Doesn't he just make you want to hug him?

"Settle petal. Here… have one of these."

"Fortune cookie?" I looked up at Andrew rather perplexed. "I haven't seen these in ages!"

"Yeah well the arcade stocked up on too many and so I'm stuck eating them for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Take as many as you want, heck, take them all! PLEASE TAKE THEM ALL!" Andrew gripped onto my sleeve desperately.

"You're a strange little man." Greg laughed.

"How do you open these things?" Ken looked at the little cookie strangely. I couldn't resist and leaned over, taking Ken's cookie and smacking it against his brick head.

"That's how pro's do it" Andrew smirked. "So what's your paper say Greg?"

"Wait… there's paper in these things?" Greg reached over for a napkin and began to spit out bits of cookie and globs of message."

"Mine says 'This insert has a protective coating.' Hmm… I wonder that that means…"

"Turn it over Ken." Is this guy dumb or what! I love watching him though, he's just so dopey but some of the things he says…

"Everyone is a genius. It's just that some people are too stupid to realize it." Ken read out the small slip of paper.

"What about yours Daz?" Andrew nodded towards the slip of paper within my fingers.

"Opportunity will soon knock. When it does, answer the door!"

"Oh! That sounds promising!" Greg winked mischievously. What more could I do but just sit and smile.

* * *

_Clatter, smack, bang!_

Alright so I seemed rather composed earlier, but as a matter of fact, I'm anything but composed. It's 3am in the morning and I doubt I'll be getting any sleep tonight. At all. I've been busy checking that everything is all in place for Serena's Valentine surprise and preparing and making sure it all goes to plan. It better, or I think I'll die from a stroke and severe lack of sleepage. Yes I know that's not a word. No I'm not a freak.

Balloons… check.  
Letters… check.  
Confetti… check.  
Plush toys… check.  
Chocolates… check.

Mind you, my bank account is now at an all time low. This plan better work, if it doesn't… I'll blame Andrew! I now have 82cents in my bank account so I think it's safe to say I've been sucked dry thanks to Valentine's Day. Damn those Hallmark people and anyone else that specializes in leeching money from poor men like us on special occasions. It's all a scam to rip men off to make a considerable profit. I know their secret, yet with this plan, I'm positive I've just helped all the C.E.O's of all those specialty stores save up for their big retirement cruise in the Caribbean.

Perfume… check.  
Cards… check  
Candy Hearts… Check  
Roses… check  
Jewellery… check

I don't know how I'm going to get this all over to the school without her noticing. My room looks like a… well…let's just say it looks very red.

_ring ring_

What the? Who in the world would call me at 3am?

"Harlooow?"

"Darien I have no idea what you are doing over there at such an ungodly hour but I can hear you fumbling with things all the way over here…" Ohhh her voice is as sweet as the dew in the morning. As heavenly as an angel in flight. As gentle as the- "Darien are you listening to me! GET TO BED!"

_Dial Tone_

She just hung up on me… How rude.

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep!_

"Blasted new alarm clock!" I muttered to myself and looked up at the time flashing on the black box.

_Oh crap._

I didn't hear it go off the first time and now I'm running late, an hour late. I swear I set the time for 6am! Why did I have to kick my other alarm clock? You know, for some reason, I think this is going to be another bad day. Don't ask me how I know. It's just a hunch.

I made my way to my balcony and pushed the curtains aside. To my shock horror, Serena was already out of bed. This made it much harder to smuggle all her presents into my car without her noticing. Oh lordy lordy lord. I've never really been a religious guy but right then I contemplated getting down on my hands and knees and praying to every deity out there to try and get some sort of cosmic assistance today. I knew I'd need it. So anyway, I galloped down the stairs and made my way into the kitchen where I grabbed an apple, the dozen roses and wow… the view from my house was always the best in the world. Serena, the most beautiful wonder of this world. Merely metres away from me, her eyes closed, dancing around her kitchen, singing and making breakfast. Yep, I'm positive I can wake up to that every morning.

So there I am, standing at the bottom of my stairs watching the blonde beauty before me when hey! What else would she do at that exact moment? Turn around and catch me staring at her with my mouth wide open. I blinked while she blushed, smiled and turned away. Caught red handed holding her roses. Busted! I freaked and ran the rest of the way to the car to start loading all the Valentines goodies. Oh yeah… how smart is that? Running away from the scene of the crime. Nothing suss!

I packed everything into the back of my car and as much as I could into my boot to avoid too many suspicious gazes. Now I had everything planned out and written down in my notebook. I hopped into my car and headed off to school, determined not to let anything stand in the way of making Serena's day the most wonderful day of her life… so far.

* * *

Ok.. that's it kids. To make up for my lack of chapter last week, I've just finished writing another chapter and I'll post straight after this one ok? Ok!

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	14. Brownie Point Stealer pt1

_Thanks to:_ everyone! Since I'm posting this chapter up right after the previous.. I currently don't have anyone recent to thank. So thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing! You all are wonderful and without you guys I wouldn't be here writing!

Ok this is the Valentine's chapter that we've all been waiting for. It's in _**SERENA'S POINT OF VIEW**__._ Thanks all! Enjoy

* * *

**Title:** Mystery Girl  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG 13  
**Chapter:** 14- Brownie Point Stealer pt.1

What a better way to start the day off than to my favourite song on the radio. So I left the radio on and danced my way downstairs to make myself a decent breakfast. I was so excited about today, it being Valentine's Day and all, that I didn't even notice Darien staring at me through the kitchen window. Gosh! I must've looked like such a total retard by the way he looked at me. But that didn't matter because today is my first ever Valentine's Day where I actually have a date. I wonder if Lucas got me anything…

It doesn't matter because I'm loved on Valentine's Day. Could my life get any better at all? I know today will be amazing. I can just feel it. As I walked closer and closer towards school, I could see all the Valentines presents and flowers that various people held close to them and I couldn't help but wonder how Valentine's Day was exploited to the max by florists and chocolate companies. But it was all in the name of love.

I walked down the main hall, past all the happy faces and towards my locker. I smiled when I noticed a note taped to my locker. Skipping towards it, I gently pulled it off my blue locker and opened the delicate envelope.

"_Dearest Beautiful Serena,_

_Your smile takes my breath away. Today is your day. There will be many more surprises for you. I hope you like them. You deserve all I can give and so much more. If only you knew just how beautiful you are to me._

_Love Always, Your Secret Admirer"_

My breath caught at the back of my throat and I opened my locker door to retrieve my books for the next lesson but my eyes caught a glimpse of candy hearts instead.

"Someone's loved!" I turned my head and smiled warmly.

"Darien!"

"Watcha got there?" he glanced into my locker and at the letter. "Wow, and I haven't even gotten a hug today!" he pouted in mock disappointment.

"Awww." I smiled and leaned in to give him a hug. How could I ever resist, especially when he flashed off his gorgeous sapphire blue puppy dog eyes. They're too cute! "So who were those roses for this morning huh?"

"Roses? What roses? I don't know what you're talking about! I know of no such roses!" He denied all too quickly and I laughed at the guilty look plastered all over his face.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"They were for mum of course!"

Lie. I can always tell when he lies. He raises an eyebrow and half rolls his eyes in thought. Such a bad liar.

"Ok then…" I decided to let him off the hook as the bell rang.

* * *

_knock knock_

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Forge but these are for Serena Tsukino." My head shot up toward the front of my math classroom. Balloons! Helium balloons! In my first class! Helium balloons with the words "I love you" printed all over them. Oh wow. How embarrassing. But so sweet! I opened the second letter that was attached to the balloons slowly.

"_Dearest Gorgeous Serena,_

_When I look at you, my heart soars higher than these balloons and I feel my feet lift off the ground. I hope you like the balloons and I hope they'll serve as a constant reminder today that you're loved. There are still plenty more surprises to come._

_Love Always, Your Secret Admirer"_

Oh, my heart skipped a beat. Butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Wow. It must be Lucas, who else could it be? I walked out of that class with a grin from ear to ear. Lucas really does love me!

"Hey are you Serena? This is for you." A random boy walked up to me and handed me a rather large teddy bear before walking away and dissolving into the crowd. I looked at the toy and realized that it was almost as big as I was. I felt all eyes on me as I walked down the crowded hallway holding an oversized stuffed toy and half a dozen helium balloons. I wondered where Lucas was hiding. I hadn't seen him all morning but I knew that when I did see him, he was going to get the hugging of a lifetime.

* * *

The next few classes were a blur. All I could really think about were the presents I had received. A box of my favourite chocolates and a bottle of perfume that I've wanted for a while now. I didn't know how Lucas knew. We just started dating and he hadn't asked many questions about me. I re-read the last two letters to myself.

"_Dearest Incredible Serena,_

_You are the sweetest girl I have ever met. No one else in this world could make me feel the way I do. You light up my life in so many ways and you've made me a better person. Thank You, Serena._

_Love Always, Your Secret Admirer."_

The letters keep on getting sweeter! I never, in my wildest dreams, imagined Lucas to be just a sweetheart.

"_Dearest Amazing Serena,_

_The more I see you, the more I fall in love with you. Your radiant smile, your stunning eyes, your wonderful personality. There is nothing about you I don't love. I live for your laughter and I'd die before I'd let a single tear fall from your eyes. This, I promise you._

_Love Always, Your Secret Admirer."_

For some reason I was beginning to doubt that it was Lucas sending all these mystery gifts. It just seemed so beyond him. Could he really be capable of writing something so beautiful? Would he really go through all that trouble just for me? Of course he would, silly! He's dating me. Why wouldn't he? And besides… who else could it be?

* * *

I sat at my usual cafeteria table at lunch, surrounded by Valentines gifts.

"So I see you really are loved then." I looked up from my lunch to see Darien sitting opposite me. I simply sipped at my apple juice and smiled. "By the way, this guy came along and told me to give these to you." Darien moved his right arm from behind his back and revealed a large bouquet of red roses. My breath caught at the back of my throat as I reached out for the exquisite present.

"They're so beautiful." I leant down and took a deep breath, relishing one of my favourite scents. "There are... twenty five? What a strange number." I frowned with curiosity and turned to Darien. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, no letter this time. Looks like you'll have to try to figure out that riddle on your own." He smiled curiously as he watched me continue to admire my latest gift. "Have you any idea who your Secret Admirer may be?"

"Well…" I looked directly at him, hoping to get some answers "I have one person in mind." I watched as he shifted under my gaze and flinched slightly. "You know who it is, don't you?" I cracked a smile excitedly.

"What? Me? Know who this Secret Admirer is? No way!" He chuckled, raised an eyebrow and semi rolled his eyes, looking away.

Lie lie lie!

"How ridiculous Sere! I'm going to go before I get accused of anything else." Darien smiled as she blushed and left swiftly. He knew who it was and he wasn't telling me. I could tell by the way he acted. He was keeping something important from me.

"Hey Beautiful…" A husky voice whispered into my ear sending shivers up and down my spine.

"Lucas!" I turned around and was faced with a bouquet of purple and yellow carnations.

"More flowers? You shouldn't have! Especially with everything you've already given me today!" His gaze fell upon the bear and the balloons and he smiled broadly.

"I'm glad you like them." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love your presents. You really do spoil me! You didn't have to… you know that don't you?" I was relieved he admitted that he was the Secret Admirer.

"I know, but you deserve it all. You're so beautiful to me. And besides, if a boyfriend can't spoil his sexy girlfriend on Valentine's Day, then when can he?"

"The letters are so incredibly romantic." I sighed and leant up against him.

"Letters? Oh yes… those letters. Only the best for my beautiful girlfriend."

* * *

_**Darien's Point of View**_

Bastard! Taking all the credit for my hard work! Why, I should just march right over there and beat the crap out of him. She'll never know it's from me now. She'll never know I put in all those hours and all my money into making her day perfect. She'll never know how I truly feel about her thanks to him mooching away and taking all the credit for it. Not unless… of course. It's time to change course. That's it Lucas, you're going down. Time for plan B. Lucas, I am your worst nightmare. Welcome, The Darienator... or should it be Super Daz? No no... wait... maybe... ahh I ruined the end of the chapter...

* * *

Ok… as promised that was part one of the Valentines special. Part two will be out next weekend… for sure! I'm on my last week of school before Easter Holidays so I'll have time again to start regularly writing. So sorry about all the delays recently. School's been getting pretty hectic. Anyways. See you all next week and please Review!

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	15. Brownie Point Stealer pt2

Hey I'm back. And here's the next chapter. Servers were down so I couldn't post this up sooner. Apologies!

_Thanks to:_ **Moon-Daisuke** (x2), _CharmedSerenity3_ (x2yep that's exactly how it is), **Rose Zen, **_Tenshi Bunny,_ **Hiei's Ice Maiden,** _Pyro-Girl,_ **Becx,** _SulliMike23 _(hahaha its so good to hear an 'aiyah' in a review!), **sailorceb,** _belle,_ **Red-Rose18,** _kay_ (aww I missed all your reviews too!), **Illusion Glades** (I'd love to check out your stories!), _Usagi-Tsukino-uf06_ (well I'd think he would have a couple thousand to buy all that stuff.. I'll have to ask him how much he had in there to start), **Goddess -Princess-Serenity** (oh wow.. that's a lot of updates!), _xfilesoc,_ **FluffieGirlie** _RoseWoman,_ **Lexi Wexi,** _gibbers,_ **Shiyu-Inuyasha,** _demonyoko, _ **ladykagome1230,** _palikani,_ **ElfanGirl,** _animix-chix_

_Extra thanks to_ **CharmedSerenity3** for reviewing my other story **"The Jinxed Journey"**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Mystery Girl  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG 13  
**Chapter:** 15- Brownie Point Stealer pt.2

"Jerk… ass wipe… poo-poo head…" I mumbled to myself while I stalked towards my locker, spun my combination and swiftly opened the door.

"I know it's you." My locker door seemed to be talking to me. I turned and faced it, looking at it strangely and wondered how it did it. After a brief moment, I decided I was clearly insane, gathered my books for next class and closed my locker door. Unfortunately, I found myself faced with ugliness itself. Lucas.

"Did you actually think I wouldn't know?" He leaned in closer to me.

"Dude, you've gotta stay away from the garlic bread at lunch, or at least carry around some mints." I walked past him and down the hall. It was at that point where he grabbed me by the shoulder, turned me around and slammed his fist into my cheek. To this day, I don't regret a thing I said. I stumbled back and regained my balance on the lockers.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah you're just jealous that I have Serena all to myself and you don't. She doesn't want you, she wants me. I own her now and I can do whatever I want with her… and her body."

_Slam!_

I pushed him into the side of another locker. I held him up against it by the shirt with my left hand, and with my right, I repeatedly struck his abdomen with my fist. No one says that about my girl. No one uses her like that. He was scum and he deserved to die.

"I won't let you touch her and I won't let you talk about her like that" I pounded his gut with my fist.

"You can't stop me." He struggled and managed to push me off him. "She's my bitch now and there's nothing you can do about it." That was it. He was asking for an ass whooping. He was going to die. I stormed towards him, blazing with anger, ready to beat the crap out of him when he stuck his foot out and kicked my leg, forcing me to the ground. By now a small crowd was building up in the corridor.

"Bastard." I muttered and swiped at his legs, sending him crashing to the ground where I continued to aim for his face.

"Darien!" I could hear Andrew's voice through the crowd of faces as he made his way towards me.

"Lucas!" Serena's shriek soon followed.

"Darien, man! Darien, chill!" Andrew managed to pull me away from Lucas with the assistance of the Deputy Principal.

_Oh boy._

"Lucas! Lucas are you alright? Darien what the hell were you thinking? Lucas are you ok? Darien! What's going on? What were you trying to do? Kill him?" Serena rushed to Lucas' side and tended to his cuts and bruises.

"Yeah… something like that." I muttered under my breath.

"How could you Darien?" Tears began to well up in Serena's beautiful blue eyes and at that moment, I knew I had gone too far.

"But he was-"

"I can't believe this. I never thought you were like this Darien."

"He said-"

"I don't care! Don't ever speak to me again Darien Chiba! I hate you!" She fought back tears as she helped Lucas up onto his feet and walked him to the nurses' office. "Come on Luc… Oh… you poor thing…"

"Serena I- Serena! It wasn't me it was-" but it was too late for an explanation now. She was gone, and with her… she took my heart, stabbed it, shredded it, ran over it with a 32 wheel semi-trailer and threw it in the local waste disposal facility.

"As for you Mr. Chiba, come with me."

_Uh oh…_

_

* * *

_

"Suspended for 2 weeks huh?" Greg handed me a soda.

"Yeah…" I slumped back in the couch

"What happened?"

"He was just saying stuff about Sere, ya know? And I got worked up and… I don't know. I just blew up."

"Harsh… Two weeks." Andrew picked up his Play Station console. "So have you spoken to Chad lately?"

"No. Not since he tried to screw up my chance with Rena. I haven't seen him since."

"You should talk to him. I'm sure he's sorry about what he's done."

"I know. I will… once he comes out of hiding. Anyway guys, I'm off" I sighed, putting my soda down and standing up.

"Where to?" Ken asked.

"The beach. I need to think about things."

"Will you be ok?" Andrew stood up, offering to come.

"I'll be fine. I just need to assess some things in my life." And with that, I left. It had been a while since I last went to the beach, but I figured I really needed to now. I needed to escape the mess that was my life. So many problems. So many things I wished I could do over again. My life was so messed up since I moved here. I didn't notice just how much damage Serena was causing me. How did I fall in love with her? Everything I did was for her. All I ever wanted was for her to like me, maybe even love me, but Lucas was right. It wasn't me she wanted. It was him. That's how it had always been, that's how it will always be. I realized it was time for me to face the facts. It was time for me to move on.

* * *

I hope you liked that. Don't worry, Darien won't give up just yet, so stay tuned!

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	16. Dariens Misery

Wow! Talk about a great response! An amazing 94 people have me on their author alert list and 51 have me in their favourites! Thank you guys so much for your wonderful support!

Thankies to:**Selphie108** (x2!) _**Moon-Daisuke,**_ **SulliMike23 **(aww you're a sweetie)**, **_**lxlriotgirlx,**_** Tenshi Bunny, **_**Pyro-Girl,**_** Red-Rose18, **_**Lexi Wexi**_, **water block **(aww what's wrong with being American?)**, **_**MisteressofDarkness32,**_** CharmedSerenity3** (thanks for the idea)**, **_**Hiei's Ice Maiden, **_**Illusion Glades, **_**Rose Zen,**_** Ishq** (Serena's not stupid, merely blinded by her 'love' for Lucas)**, **_**Lady Dark Angel,**_** Usagi-Tsukino-uf06** (hahaha! I'd burn his mini weenie too)**, **_**ffgirlmoonie,**_** palikani** (yep! I LOVE writing this story!), _**xfilesoc,**_** Sugacoated-Cherries** (x3),_**sailorceb,**_** Ashlee shields:D** (aww hehe thanks) and _**kay**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Title:** Mystery Girl  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG 13  
**Chapter:** 16- Darien's Misery

I walked along the secluded beach and watched as the waves kissed the sand, sighing contently. I only wish to be happy. I only wish to be in love. I slowly bent over and picked up a sea shell that had been washed to shore by the gentle waves. I held it in the palm of my hand. _So beautiful… so fragile…_ I thought to myself. Yet the more I looked at it, the more it reminded me of Serena. I closed my eyes and clenched my hands into a fist, struggling to let go of her. In one swift movement, I released the shell with force into the whitewash and watched as the water swallowed it whole.

"Darien?" I closed my eyes once more, facing the ocean. I didn't want to see her. I couldn't face her. "Darien…" She placed her hand on my arm, activating my erector pili, resulting in the hairs on my arm to stand on end. Yes, I got goosebumps. Stop thinking dirty thoughts. "Darien, please talk to me."

"You told me not to." My tone was surprisingly cold.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I was just angry. I mean, you were beating up my boyfriend!"

"You didn't even give me a chance to explain." I clenched my fists until my knuckles were white.

"I know and I should've. But what was I supposed to do?" She had a point. It must've looked pretty bad from her point of view but he deserved every punch and so much more. I never knew I could hate someone so much. I truly hated him with a passion, and if Serena wasn't so blinded by her affection for him then maybe, she would see why I hated him so much. She may have thought it was love, but I knew it was merely a little high school crush. Sure, she adored him, but what she felt for him could in no way measure up to how I felt for her.

"You were supposed to give me a chance to explain."

"Well… ok. What happened?"

"Nothing… it doesn't matter now." I replied rather bitterly and began to walk away.

"Darien! Look I don't know what happened between you both but I don't want it coming between us." _Us…_ peculiar word to use. It still made me stop dead in my tracks.

"You're my best friend, and he's my boyfriend. I don't want to be stuck in the middle of this. I care about you both very dearly. Please, Darien…" Serena pleaded. I could feel her eyes staring at my back, so I turned to face her. She slowly walked up to me, tears in her eyes, and I struggled to keep myself from touching her, caressing her, kissing her. My heart ached to see her so upset and when a single tear escaped from her eye, I couldn't help myself. I reached and gently brushed it away with my thumb. She sniffled and leaned in to seek comfort in my arms. Instinctively, I wrapped them around her small frame and held her close to me. I envied Lucas more than he could ever imagine. He had the one thing I could never live without. And she thought of me only as her best friend. Nothing more.

"Hey look I have to get going now." I unwillingly pulled away from Serena.

"Ok… can I call you tonight?" She looked deep into my eyes and I had to look away.

"I umm... I don't know... Sure, why not." I gave her a weak smile before turning away and slowly dragging my feet home.

* * *

A few months passed since that incident. Serena and I did rebuild our friendship, but it was so hard for me to love her from a distance, knowing she was someone else's girl. As the weeks flicked past, she talked about Lucas more often. She even called me on the phone just to cry every now and then because they had a minor argument, or he wasn't able to see her on a special occasion. I knew he was cheating on her, but I didn't have the heart to tell her. She really liked the guy and I didn't want to be the one to crush her heart… I didn't want her to feel the way I've felt these past few months. I simply wasn't man enough to see her cry, knowing it was partially my fault.

_Ring ring!_

"Hello?"

"Hey Sere."

"Darien! Hey! What's up?"

"Oh I was just calling to see if you wanted to go out on Saturday for lunch, ya know, since it'll be your birthday and all."

"Saturday… my birthday… oh I'd love to Darien, but Lucas already asked me to the movies and dinner. I'm sorry Daz."

"To the movies… on your birthday… ok, that's fine, maybe some other time then yeah?"

"Of course! Hey Darien I have to go now, dinner's ready."

"Ok, sure thing. Talk to you later."

"Good night!" Well… obviously she'd already have plans with Lucas to go out on her birthday. I'm such an ass. I must've sounded so lame. Well it looks like I'll be working on that day after all.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early. Another weekend, another shift, more money. I managed to convince myself I needed the money for college and for when I moved out and had my own family. I decided to make a mental note not to stay up too late at night thinking about Serena but I was way too drowsy to remember it.

I stumbled downstairs and picked up an apple from the fruit bowl, watching Serena mix a chocolatey treat and spoon it into little muffin trays through the kitchen window. I couldn't help but wonder which innocent member of the unsuspecting public she was going to unwillingly poison today.

Work was relatively slow, as it usually was. Most of the time I just sat on the stool, idly watching as couples, young and old, walked past the juice bar, holding hands, smiling, laughing and enjoying each other's company. I wondered if I would ever be truly happy. I wondered if I would ever find anyone to hold my hand, walk down the street with me and tell me to swat a spider on the wall. I wanted to wake up and have that special someone in my arms. I wanted to be able to be there for her whenever she needed me and I wanted to be able to hide in the shed from her every time she was mad. I wanted someone to love, and I wanted her to love me back. I wanted Serena.

At that very moment, a freak accident caught my eye. No, don't worry, no one ran an old lady down with a shopping trolley. The accident I was talking about, was Lucas. He strutted past a few steps away from the store and I watched intently as he placed an arm around the brunette's waist and not long after, on her behind.

_Sleezeball._

I walked over to the phone, picked it up and began to dial Serena's number, but before I got to the last digit, I knew I couldn't tell her. I couldn't possibly bear to listen to her crying on the phone to me and I certainly couldn't stand to listen to the sound of her, heartbroken. No matter how much I hated Lucas and how much I knew Serena could do better, I just couldn't tell her, which I guess, made me worse than Lucas. It made me scum. I watched as he groped her and kissed her in public and I knew that Serena would find out sooner or later. I decided that it would be better if it came from me. It was time. No more pansy Darien, this was it. I picked up the telephone and dialled Serena's number.

_Ring ring!_

"Hi you've reached Serena's number, I can't answer the phone right now but if you-"

_Damn it._ There was nothing more I could do about this… it was in the hands of fate now.

* * *

Ok we're coming closer to the end now. I think we've got about 5 more chapters to go… maybe more, maybe less. Enjoy and please review!

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	17. Birthday From Hell

Due to popular request this chapter will be a little longer.. and the next will be much longer. I'm planning on starting a new fan fic before I finish this one. Any suggestions are welcome! Thanks for all the reviews!

Thanks to:** SulliMike23, **_**CharmedSerenity3,**_** Forever Tranquility, **_**Red-Rose18,**_** Ashlee shields:D, **_**Hiei's Ice Maiden**_(I know you didn't say that, I did.)**, palikani, **_**xfilesoc,**_** Princess Of The Shadow Land **(thanks for the suggestion!)**, **_**kay, **_**Ishq, **_**sailorserena141,**_** ffgirlmoonie, **_**Moonlightshadows,**_** Rose Zen, **_**Illusion Glades,**_** ladykagome1230 **(very very soon)**, **_**Usagi-Tsukino-uf06**_(hehe you're funny)**, princess-nay, **_**Sugacoated-Cherries**_(x10)**, Tenshi Bunny, **_**jokersgirl,**_** Sirenic Griffin, **_**Alicia Blade, **_** Selphie108, **_**SilentAngel101, **_** MizzDL, **_**sailorceb,**_** Pyro-Girl **and _**FaythlessAngel**_

Lyrics to** "Your Boyfriend Sucks" **by **Ataris **are in _**bold italics**_

**The following chapter is written in SERENA'S POINT OF VIEW**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Mystery Girl  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG 13  
**Chapter:** 17- Birthday From Hell

I was looking forward to this date. It had been a while since Lucas and I had gone out together for a date. Somehow I knew we were getting more and more distant, but I was in denial. I didn't want to believe it. It was my 16th birthday and I was going to have fun. I was going to enjoy myself. Being sweet 16 only happens once, and I knew this was going to be the best birthday ever.

I prettied myself as best as I could. Rummaging through my closet, I found an outfit that I knew Lucas would like. He bought it for me. A red midriff top and a denim miniskirt. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, unsure if what I wore was quite appropriate. I didn't feel right, but if it was what Lucas liked, then I'd wear it. I'd do anything to make him happy.

I glanced up at my clock sitting on my study table. It flashed 4:30PM. Golly gosh, Lucas would be here any second now! I grabbed my hand bag and rushed downstairs to wait for him. A few minutes passed and I decided to wait for Lucas outside. Maybe he forgot where I lived. It was 4.45pm now and the movie started in 10 minutes. I hoped he would make it on time. I have a thing for showing up to a movie on time. I don't like being late. It's just the way I am.

* * *

_**You're better off without him  
Don't call him  
He's breaking your heart.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

"Hey Serena."

"Lucas! Hi honey. Running a little late are we?" I smiled at the sound of his voice… so cool, so calm, so sexy.

"Yeah about that, uhh… Rena…" Oh no… he was going to cancel again. I swear I was going to be sick.

"I'm really looking forward to this date Lucas!" I tried to smile.

"Sere, I'm sorry… I won't be able to make it tonight. I'm really really sorry. Coach is making us stay back for extra practice.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I sighed. "Lucas, it's my birthday!"

"I couldn't. I didn't have the… shh… time"

"Who are you talking to Lucas?" This wasn't the first time he had hushed someone while he was talking to me on the phone.

"Ahh… coach… I gotta go now Rena. Miss ya babe."

"But Lucas-"

"I really gotta jet babe. Talk to ya later. I'm sorry." And with that, he hung up. I could've sworn the voice I heard talking to him was a female voice, and I'm sure he wouldn't dare 'shush' his coach. I sighed, disappointedly as tears began to well up in my eyes. So much for the great birthday I was expecting.

* * *

_**He's hanging with your best friend  
And you're waiting there  
It's tearing you apart.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Heya Sere. Where's Lucas?" I turned my head and saw Darien, his head cocked to the side, holding a handful of mail.

"He's not coming." I looked down in disappointment and slumped my shoulders dejectedly.

"Oh." He watched as I slowly made my way back to my front door. "You know Sere, there's no need to go back inside and spend your birthday at home."

"I want to." I lied.

"I bet you don't. Come on Rena, it's your 16th birthday!" He walked over to my side of the fence and coaxed me back down the driveway.

"I don't feel like going anywhere now…" I sighed, it was starting to become true.

"Sere… come on. Let's go catch that movie then I'll shout you dinner and we'll throw paint bombs at the cars of all the smoochers at Lovers Peak."

"As tempting as that sounds, I know you're going to work now, Dar. You've got your uniform on."

"Well that's fine. I'll call in sick with testicular and breast cancer and everything will be A-Ok. That is, as long as you don't mind being seen with me in my uniform for a while. We don't have much time for me to run inside and change." I cracked a smile. He was such a great friend. Always thinking of other people. Sometimes I wished that Lucas was more like Darien when it came to sensitivity.

"Alright." I nodded and we hopped into his car.

* * *

_**He lied to you a thousand times,  
When I was there he kept you waiting.**_

_**

* * *

**_

We sat down towards the back of the cinema, just in time to see the previews start.

"Hey Sere, do you want some popcorn?" Darien turned to ask me while I switched my mobile off. I wasn't very happy with Lucas at the moment so I really didn't care if he didn't call at all for the rest of the night.

"Sure. Oh and can you please get me some Skittles?" I smiled, feeling better. I was glad that I didn't let anything ruin my birthday.

"Yep sure. I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere." He flashed me a smile before walking back out of the cinema to get some snacks. I looked around the cinema at all the couples. Why did I have to choose to watch the romantic chick flick? It just made me miss Lucas even more. I wish things were better between us. I wished that we were closer. In a strange way, sometimes I think that I'm much closer to Darien than to Lucas. He just doesn't talk very much and when he does, a lot of the time it's about him and his feelings.

* * *

_**And I'm still here waiting there  
To catch you if you fall.  
I don't know why I care so much  
When I shouldn't care at all.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I fumbled with my mobile and it fell between my feet as I tried to shove it back into my handbag. I reached down to pick it up and properly put it in my bag. When I looked up I noticed another couple sit in front of me and start making out. Oh… how wonderful. Distraction much? Don't you just hate when that happens? Gee people, this IS a cinema and I did pay to watch a movie, not pornography.

"Mmmm… Lucas… do you like that?" The blonde whispered. Did I just hear correctly? Did she just say what I thought she did?

"Yeah babe…" No… I know that voice. But it couldn't be…

"Ohh! Lucas!" The blonde giggled.

I could see the silhouette of their faces, right in front of me and I felt my body freeze over. My boyfriend was cheating on me. I didn't know what was more devastating, that I had been fooled, or that I had paid for a front row ticket to see it. I picked my bag up and ran out of the cinema. The feeling began to return to my body and I felt the tears fall from my eyes. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. It couldn't be true. I felt so torn. I didn't know what to believe, my heart or my head. I know I just saw him cheating on me, but I just couldn't bring myself to believe it.

"Serena? Serena! Wait where are you going?" Darien raced after me as fast as he could with an armful of popcorn and candy.

"He… Lucas… he…" Darien stopped me and watched me cry.

"What? He what Sere?"

"I just saw Lucas in there. With another girl." Tears cascaded down my cheeks and I knew my make up was just ruined now.

"Oh… Serena…" Pity graced Darien's features. For some reason, I was expecting something more along the lines of surprise.

"You knew didn't you?" I realized why he wasn't surprised.

"Serena I…"

"Darien!" My night was rapidly going downhill. "Did you help him?"

"No Serena! I was going to tell you but I-"

"Why didn't you? And don't give me that crap about waiting for the right time. You knew Darien and you didn't tell me." I lost a boyfriend and a best friend in less than 5 minutes. Only a truly jinxed person could ever do that.

"Serena I couldn't." Darien pleaded. "That's what the fight was about. He found out that I…"

* * *

_**Finally got the nerve to tell you  
How much you mean to me  
You said that I was your best friend,  
A real sweet guy  
But that's all I'd ever be.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"You what? That you knew? Please Darien, spare me. I've had enough crap. Just leave me alone. Go away." I turned and left in a hurry, hoping he wouldn't come after me like he usually would.

I'm not sure if it was a blessing or not, but he didn't.

* * *

End of chapter. Hope you all liked it! I'll be back next weekend with another chapter.

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	18. Could You Ever Love Me?

38 reviews wow! You're all wonderful! Thank you so much! Well… this is chapter 18.. only 2 more chapters to go and Mystery Girl will be over..awww.. but as one story comes to an end, another begins. If you cant wait for the next chapter of Mystery Girl, then why not check out my new story "Ski Bunny Blues".

Thanks to:** CharmedSerenity3, **_Red-Rose18,_** Kay** (thanks a lot!), _Ashlee shields:D,_** jokersgirl,** _keishaq,_ **SulliMike23,** _palikani_ (Good question, I know what it's like to be cheated on & I know what unrequited love feels like too. so I guess it's a reflection of past experiences), **Hiei's Ice Maiden,** _Illusion Glades_ (wow.. happy sweet 16th when your b'day comes along. I hope you have a wonderful day and I'm sure your bf will be a good Darien... I mean... a good boy.), **Usagi-Tsukino-uf06** (I'll make sure Lucas gets hurt for you hehe), _anonymous _(personally, I agree with you. But it's all a part of her character and mannerisms.. some people are just like that.), **xfilesoc,** _Princess Of The Shadow Land, _ **ffgirlmoonie,** _Selphie108,_ **Tenshi Bunny, **_Forever Tranquility,_ **sailorceb,** _MizzDL, _ **SailorButtons,** _Ishq, _**Rose Zen,** _tireen,_ **ReneeCP **(haha, I didn't realize that they had switched personalities until you mentioned that!), _Sirenic Griffin, _ **Chelsea,** _crystalblue,_ **rabbit,** _Chibi Tsuki,_ **ladykagome1230, **_blue bunny_**, winter, **_jellysnakes_**, Cherry-Dmv **and _Pyro-Girl_

**Lyrics to "Everything You Want" by Vertical Horizon in **_**BOLD ITALICS**_

**Darien's Point of View**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Mystery Girl  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG 13  
**Chapter:** 18- Could You Ever Love Me?

* * *

_**Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why**_

_**

* * *

**_

The following afternoon, I decided to call Serena, just to see how she was doing. I had work all morning. Obviously they didn't buy my testicular and breast cancer story and so they've cut my shifts to one every fortnight. That's the price I pay for trying to make the one I love happy at any cost. Pretty sad really, but I guess it was partly my fault for not putting in the effort to _try_ to come up with a mildly believable story as to why I couldn't make it 10 minutes before my shift started. A car accident, death in the family, severed finger… anything! But no, I chose cancer. And to top it off, while Serena was running away, she just _had_ to run in front of the juice bar. Lovely. Can you just imagine the expression my face when I realized? Hi Mr. Manager… can I borrow a couple of those nice juicy oranges over there to shove down my pants and pretend I have cancer of the testicles? No? How about I just stick my hand in the blender so I have _real _reason to not be at work. I promise I'll squeeze the oranges when my hand heals and provide outstanding service to the unfortunate customer who happens to request a nice refreshing glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

By golly gosh I hate my life.

* * *

_**But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return**_

_**

* * *

**_

I called Serena's numbers, both her personal and her mobile but alas, she didn't pick up. After the 24th call and the 8th message, I decided to walk over to her house and check if she was ok

_Ding Dong_

Quite a typical door bell actually.

"Hello Mrs. Tsukino…"

"Hello Darien! How are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"Yes I'm well too. If you're looking for Serena, she's not here at the moment."

"Oh…" I guess the disappointment was rather obvious in my face.

"She's gone to the beach." Her gentle smile was then replaced with a slight frown. "Darien, she is very upset about what happened with Lucas. I know she's not happy with you either, but you're her best friend Darien, and I know you care about her. She's very close with you isn't she? Would you please talk to her?"

"Sure thing Mrs Tsukino. Thank you very much." I smiled gratefully and ran towards the beach, hoping to catch Serena.

* * *

_**He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why**_

_**

* * *

**_

I ran my way down to the sand dunes and stopped at the sight of the ocean. Who ever thought that in merely half a year, so much drama could happen in my life. I knew I didn't. I had no idea. This beach, this spot here was the one spot that held so many memories. It was the first place I went to when I first moved here. It was where I first saw Serena. It was where I fell in love for the very first time. It was probably going to be my downfall.

I looked around the quiet beach for the familiar blonde. She wasn't around so I simply sat my bum down on the fine white sand and cast my gaze towards the horizon. To my amazement, that's where she was. Her long blonde locks contrasting with the pale blue of her board. I watched as she drifted, lying on her back in the water. Her surf board supported her weight as she bopped up and down with the little choppy waves.

She looked more beautiful than anything I had ever seen before.

* * *

_**You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say**_

_**

* * *

**_

I took off my shoes and any valuables and left them behind a boulder in the sand before walking towards the water. I dipped my feet in the cool ankle deep water and took a few steps forward. Before I knew it I was up to my waist in water, wading towards Serena who was oblivious to my presence. Yes I was still fully clothed. By the time I reached her, I was chest deep in water. She had her eyes closed, looking so peaceful. I cracked a little smile as I flicked my fingers at her face, spaying little droplets of water at her. She cringed and opened her eyes.

"Darien!" She gasped, rather astounded and she shot up, forgetting where she was. Her board rocked unsteadily for a second before dumping her into the water.

"Easy poppit." I smiled and reached to pull her up, back onto the board. Funny, she could barely touch the floor.

"What- what are you doing h- Are you fully clothed!" She looked down at me from her board.

"Well, to tell you a secret… I'm not wearing any undies." I whispered and watched her smile, slowly retracting her feet out of the water. "Only joking." I pouted.

"What are you doing?" She looked at me strangely.

"Oh, you don't know? I thought it was obvious! I'm baking a cake! No, just checking up on you."

"I'm alright, really. I don't need you here… fully clothed… to make sure I don't drown myself. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."

"I know you are, Rena. Who said I was here for you? Cant a guy swim fully clothed without being accused of stalking?" I attempted to make her smile again. It made my heart sing when she did.

* * *

_**He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." I figured it would just be easier to get it off my chest.

"It's ok. I guess I didn't really put you in a good position either." Serena sighed. She noticed that we were drifting into deeper water and I would soon have to tread water to stay next to her. "Push me to shore?" She asked and I nodded, guiding her board back to the beach.

"Sooo…" I struggled to think of something to say. "What do you think you're going to do now?"

"About Lucas? I don't… I don't know." Serena admitted, dragging her board onto the sand and laying it down. She sat by it and I sat close to her.

"Hmmm…" I was so close to spilling the beans on the guy.

"I mean… I don't know how I feel anymore. I just. Sometimes I wish he wasn't the way he is. Sometimes I just wish he was more like…"

"Like?"

"I don't know… someone else." She sighed and her voice trailed off as she dried herself off and handed me a spare towel

* * *

_**But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I still like him. He's still all I think about." She admitted. I have to say. Not the words I wanted to hear. Not the words I expected to hear either. I thought she might've still been quite angry at him. I know I would be, but I guess that's the difference between Serena and I. She had the heart, the compassion to forgive. I wasn't as innocent. No, I'm much more difficult. Although, it took much of my energy to try to not to forgive Serena for all those times she let me down. I wouldn't admit it to her face, but she'd broken my heart these past few months more than she or I could ever imagine. And yet, I still continued to 'allow' myself to fall more and more in love with her. Insane, I know.

"I don't know what to do Darien." She looked down at her hands nervously. "I really did like him." Her gaze lifted as she looked straight at me, her tear filled eyes penetrating the depths of my soul and making me quiver. I knew I would never make her feel like this. I could never do it to her. She was just too important to me. Much more. To me, Serena was the reason for my existence. I was placed on this earth to make her happy, and by Ronald McDonald, I _will_ fulfil her every wish and desire. She was my goddess and I, her mere servant. That was the power she had over me. That was the power she had over my heart.

"I… I know that's not who he is. I know he wouldn't willingly hurt me." She struggled and choked back the tears that threatened to spill over onto her delicate face. I reached over and held her hands in mine.

* * *

_**Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I don't quite understand." I looked at her intently.

"I know Lucas wouldn't hurt me. I know he wouldn't. Maybe it was just an honest mistake. Maybe I can just talk to him about it and we'll sort it all out."

"Serena… don't be naïve." I calmly rationalized.

"But Darien… you believe in true love. I know you do. I've heard you talk about the girl you like. You know what it feels like to be in love. You know how hard it is to let go. I've listened to you talk about this girl and I know that Lucas can love me like you love her. If I just give him another chance to prove himself, I know he won't betray me again. I just know it." She replied, giving herself false hope.

"Serena, please…"

"No Darien! We will make it through this! It's my fault he cheated anyway. It would be… I'm not good enough… it's the clothes I wear and-" I gritted my teeth and listened to her lower herself to be much less than I knew she was.

"Sere! Wake up and smell the coffee! He doesn't love you! What you have is long gone. Lucas is just a piece of scum. He's trash and he doesn't deserve you. He's using you." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair in frustration. Serena looked at me disbelievingly for a moment.

"Oh… and you would know _all_ about coffee wouldn't you… juice boy." She replied bitterly

"Sere, I make juice, not coffee." I corrected.

"I KNOW THAT!" Serena pouted and looked away

* * *

_**He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why**_

_**

* * *

**_

"He doesn't love you Serena…" I tried once more to convince her.

"And what would you know about love? You… you spend all your time at the bar, jogging, going to the beach. You watch movies and listen to your loud music and your… your… your expertise is in making juice and… you… like to make a lot of fruit juice." Her argument faltered as she struggled to find something against me. I looked into her eyes. So much misery. I knew I could make her happy. She deserved it more than anyone else I knew. She was such a beautiful person, both inside and out. She had a good heart.

"I know that love is about making someone happy." I paused to stare into her crystal blue eyes. "…Or at least trying to. I know that love is about picking someone up when they're down. Love is how I feel when I look into your eyes. Love is how I feel when I know I've made you smile." She looked straight at me. Her face was expressionless and we sat for a few moments simply staring at each other, searching for things to say. She watched me silently, letting the true impact of the words she had just heard settle in.

* * *

_**I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Darien… you're not in love with me." She whispered, not sounding confident at all.

"And how would you know Sere? Do you really believe that what you had with Lucas was love? He was using you! He hurt you." I felt my frustration building up again. How could she be so naïve?

"I love him!" Her tears fell as she defended her relationship.

"You don't know what love is."

"Oh, let me guess. You can show me what true love feels like?" Serena shook her head bitterly.

"I can try…" I whispered, squeezing her hand gently "If you'd just give me a chance."

"I'm Sorry Darien." Serena abruptly pulled her hand away, picked up her gear and walked away, once again, leaving me to pick up the tattered pieces of my heart.

* * *

Well.. there's the end of another chapter… Chapter 19 will be out next weekend. In the meantime please Read & Review my NEW story "Ski Bunny Blues" and tell me how it is.

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	19. What Do I Do Now?

So so so so sorry about that really long delay between chapters... yes I realize it has almost been a month. Apart from when I've been doing assessments... I've just been really lazy- no other excuse for it. Sorry guys… really… sorry sorry sorry.

**Thankies to: **Selphie108, SulliMike23, Alicia Blade, palikani, jokersgirl, kay, Hiei's Ice Maiden, crystalblue, Red-Rose18, ladykagome1230, Usagi-Tsukino-uf06, Tenshi Bunny, Moonlightshadows, Reader, ReneeCP, reihino417, Chibi Tsuki, ffgirlmoonie, Leeza, MoonBunny777, Illusion Glades, sailorceb, Ishq, Cherry-Dmv, SailorButtons, Usagi no Megami, Rose Zen, MizzDL, Sugacoated-Cherries (x4), celticas, cardcaptor eternity, Pyro-Girl, jumping-jo, Lady Dark Angel, Princess Vanne, anonymus, renegade-452 **and** Crystal

**Note: The following chapter is in SERENA's Point of View**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Mystery Girl  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG 13  
**Chapter:** 19- What do I do now?

I spent the past two weeks trying to avoid a confrontation with Darien. He left messages on my phone and tried to talk to me but I couldn't face him. I know I sound like a snobby stuck up cow, but I just didn't know what to say. This was driving me insane. A while ago, everything was perfect. I had a boyfriend who loved me and my best friend was just that, a friend. Now my world has turned completely upside down and I'm so lost. I'm confused and I don't know what to think, what to feel, how to act. This is just so hard for me to comprehend. I'm lost and I feel numb.

I don't know how I feel about Lucas anymore. And the guy who I thought was my best friend, loves me. To tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure I really think of him as just my friend either. I've always felt something for Darien. He's so sweet, so kind, but I never thought of him as a boyfriend. I never really noticed him there because I was just so blinded by my feelings for Lucas. I can't believe how selfish I've been acting. All this time, Darien has been spilling his guts to me and I've been gushing out my feelings towards Lucas. Oh gosh… I feel like such a loser. All Darien ever wanted was to love me and every time, I just let him down and broke his heart. That's all he really wanted. He was always there for me, he did anything and everything for me and I was such an idiot. How could I be so blind?

_BRRRRRIINNNGGG_

Another class down, not that I was paying attention anyway. Math isn't exactly my strong suit, but then again, what is? I packed my geometry equipment away and walked out of class.

_Smack_

"Oh I'm so sorry Darien I-"

"It's alright Serena." Chad helped me pick my things up.

"Oh… I'm sorry Chad, I thought you were Darien… he's the only one I happen to run into all the time…" My voice began to trail away at the sound of his name rolling off the tip of my tongue.

"That's alright. Look, I have to talk to you. Come sit with me in the cafeteria in 5 ok?" He was strangely nice to me. I didn't think he actually _knew_ my name but something seemed to be bothering him so I nodded and he hurried away. I packed my things into my locker and made my way through the crowd to the cafeteria.

"Hey Chad." I put my tray down and offered him some food since he clearly didn't have any with him. He shook his head.

"Look, Serena I've gotta talk to you."

"So how's it feel to be a loner?" I couldn't help but ask him since my memories of junior high were plagued with his taunts and teases. Quite ironic how the tables have turned.

"Yeah yeah, look. I'm here to talk to you about Darien. And the reason why I don't hang around the guys any more is because of you anyway."

"Now now, how can it be my fault? It's not like-"

"Darien has a thing for you and he levelled me when he heard that I told you to leave him alone and stay away from him. He thought I had ruined his chances with you. But look, he's a great guy and he really likes you Serena."

"So why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I'm missing the guys and well, Darien's a nice guy, Just give him a go. He went through all that trouble on Valentine's Day to set everything up just to make your day the best day ever and Lucas took all the credit for it. I think that's just wrong. Besides… he beat the crap out of me, one of his friends, because I was badmouthing you, Lucas too. That's just how protective he is of you, so if he can hit me, imagine what he'd do to anyone else who would dare upset you." Chad urged.

"Look Chad, this is all very nice of you but I don't know. Darien's great but, I just don't think I deserve a guy like him. He seems too good to be true."

"Don't give me that bull Serena."

"I just don't know if it would be fair on either of us if I started to date Darien because I felt sorry for him. I don't know if my feelings for him are strong enough, and to tell you the truth… I'm not entirely over Lucas." I sighed, putting my apple core back on the tray.

"Well I think you have to seriously think about this. Don't keep him waiting too long. It wouldn't be fair. He loves you Serena, probably more than anyone else ever has. Don't throw away what you have with him because you think you're going to have your happily ever after with someone who you obviously can't trust." Chad stood up and left the table.

I swirled my spoon in my chocolate pudding as I let Chad's words stir through the pudding that I called my brain. The more I thought about it, the more I was convinced that my feelings for Darien weren't just feelings of friendship. The days where I just watched him through my bedroom window, all the times I called him just to listen to his various random thoughts and theories. Could I have just been in denial? All those times when we just talked on the phone, I listened to him talk about his dream girl and I wished I could find someone who would talk about me like that. And all that time, he was just next door. It was all becoming clear to me. I was so busy trying to dress Lucas up to be my dream guy that I didn't notice my real dream guy right in front of me. Gosh I was blind. Even if Darien had jumped up and down wearing nothing but neon lights and sent flares into the air, I highly doubt I would've recognized him because I was so busy lying to myself.

_Don't be naïve… he doesn't love you_

I could hear Darien's words echo in my mind. The more I thought about it, the more I knew it was true… and the more I felt torn. A part of me yearned for Darien's arms. I knew he would be a wonderful boyfriend, but another part of me struggled to come to terms with the fact that my high school crush was nothing more than a lying, cheating player. I spent so many years humbly infatuated with someone who isn't all that I thought he was. I felt cheated in so many ways.

_Love is how I feel when I look into your eyes_

I couldn't believe just how blind I was. All this time, I pushed away the one man that truly had feelings for me from the start. Lucas only really noticed me after I came out of my shell and stopped pretending to be someone I wasn't. Darien was always there for me. From the day that I first met him… and even now.

_Just give me a chance…_

"Serena…" A deep voice from behind whispered my name so soft that it was barely audible, but loud enough to send chills down my spine all the same. I knew that scent as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I turned my head to face him and he captured my lips against his. My heart fluttered as he left me breathless.

"Mmmm… D-" I opened my eyes slowly, "Lucas!… uh… hi."

"Hey sexy." He winked and I heard a tray clatter to my right. I turned my head and watched Darien walk out of the cafeteria, obviously unhappy.

"Lucas… I-I have to go ok." I hopped up and rushed after Darien, leaving Lucas sitting at the cafeteria table, looking rather mystified.

* * *

"Darien! Wait. I need to talk to you." I jogged towards him in the empty corridor.

"Congratulations." He muttered, still striding away.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well you're here to tell me that I was always wrong. You're here to tell me that I mean nothing to you and you're here to tell me that you and Lucas are together again. Well good luck Serena." He looked straight at me; his eyes were cold and filled with anger.

"No you've got it all wrong." I grabbed hold of his arm to stop him from walking away from the situation. "Darien, I've been thinking about everything you've said and I… I wanted to ask… well… what are you doing this weekend?" Alright… so I'm not the best at asking a guy out, but I was always a firm believer that the man should always ask the lady, so I'm not very well equipped with the skills of the 21st century.

"Jogging… going to the beach… spending all my time at the juice bar, watching movies and listening to loud music… oh and I'll be making lots and lots of fruit juice!" He used my words against me and I felt my heart sink in my chest. "Don't do this Serena." He sighed and looked away.

"Do what?" I looked at the back of his head, rather confused.

"Don't do this to me. Stop playing with my emotions." He clenched his fists tightly.

"I'm not! I really do want to spend this weekend with you."

"Stop it Serena," Darien turned around to face me. "Just turn around and go back to Lucas. He's waiting for you. Just go… walk away from here and we'll both just pretend we never met."

"But I like you Darien… more than just a frien-"

"No you don't. You don't know what you're feeling. You just feel sorry for me right now. Take your guilt trip somewhere else Serena, I won't be your rebound guy."

"Stop trying to tell me how I'm supposed to feel! I _know_ what I'm feeling. You… you're just scared!" I felt my eyes becoming watery.

"Scared? What of Sere?"

"You're just scared because someone you've liked for so long finally feels the same way about you and you don't know what to do. For once in your life, you don't know what to do or say. You're lost Darien!" I watched him shake his head, turn and walk away from me. "Don't turn your back on me Darien! You know I'm right! Why can't you just admit it? Darien? Come back… Darien."

He walked down the corridor and I had never felt worse in my life.

"That's it then! Fine! You know what? You can be like that!" I shouted after him. "Your choice, your loss! I'm going now… I'm… I'm turning around! I'm walking away…. Now. You've lost your chance Darien. Do you hear that? Lost your chance… lost." I sighed and leaned against a nearby locker. I knew how it felt to be him now. I knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of a broken heart. It wasn't him who had lost his chance… it was me.

* * *

That brings us to the end of the second last chapter. Meanwhile- I've just updated my latest story "Ski Bunny Blues", so if you enjoyed reading Mystery Girl, you'll love Ski Bunny Blues. Check it out and please don't forget to Review!

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	20. Oxygen

My muses have been whispering in my ear these past few days and they tell me to post this chapter early. Thank you all for being so patient and awesome by reviewing. Sadly, this is the last chapter of **Mystery Girl**. If you need more of a fix, you can always read some of my other fics like my previous one- **The Jinxed Journey**, or my latest- **Ski Bunny Blues**. But since you're here, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Thanks To: **chxpsticks, palikani, kireisnowtenshi, ladykagome1230, Sirenic Griffin, cardcaptor eternity, MoonBunny777, Usagi no Megami, Becx, Usagi-Tsukino-uf06 _(hehe i liked your idea!)_, starrynightmoon _(aww thanks!)_, Hiei's Ice Maiden, SailorButtons, Goddess –Princess-Serenity, crystalblue, Venus love-55, CharmedSerenity3, Ishq, ffgirlmoonie, PixiePam, SulliMike23 _(funny… darien said something about smelling coffee a few chapters back )_, xfilesoc _(x2)_, CatMoonPrincess** and **twiggirl06_ (my last update was 4 days ago oO;)_

_

* * *

_

**Title:** Mystery Girl  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG 13  
**Chapter:** 20- Oxygen

I walked back into the cafeteria and was greeted by Lucas.

"Hey Sere… I was just wondering if you'd want to come back to my place after school…" He drawled and placed a hand on my back side.

"You know what Lucas… since it's our 4 month anniversary today… I've got a special treat for you." I smiled.

"Oohh… what kind of special treat?" He winked.

"Just trust me." I pressed my body up against his while I blind folded him with my scarf.

"Oh Serena, I never took you as the kinky type."

"Let's go somewhere more… quiet.." I whispered softly in his ear and led him to the back oval where the baseball team was currently having their practice. I hushed the baseball team down while leading Lucas into the centre of the field. The boys will love this… he is after all, their captain. I reached down and unbuckled his belt, pulling his pants down to his ankles.

"Serena I've been dreaming of this moment since we started dating."

"Shhh…" I whispered, smiling to myself as I grabbed the closest baseball bat and in one swift movement, I used Lucas' balls to hit a home run. I watched with no remorse at all as he cried out in agony, rolling on the ground with his hands protectively over his groin. "You lying, cheating, bastard. I know what you did. I know you used me and I know you only wanted me for sex. Come near me ever again and I swear, you won't be as lucky." Now I would've loved to sit there and watch as my now ex boyfriend was wheeled away in an ambulance, but I had much better things to do with my time.

* * *

I walked up to Darien's front door holding another batch of freshly baked cookies. I hoped they would've served as some sort of peace treaty or leverage. After all, he did mention how much he liked my cookies. I think he was the only one who appreciated my cooking. At first, I thought he was just being nice, but after the 4th batch of cookies he willingly accepted, I was certain he really did like them.

_Ding Dong_

No answer. I was pretty sure he didn't have a shift at work this afternoon and his parents were still away in Honolulu.

_Ding Dong_

Still no response. I wondered if he was down at the beach again. I often caught him down there gazing in my general direction. Half the time I didn't know if he was looking at me or just the view. I figured it was the view since he didn't wave or anything.

_Ding Dong_

After the third attempt at the front door, I made my way to the back of the house to see if Darien was there. I walked around the side of the house and began to hear the distant sound of splashing. I continued to walk down the side of Darien's house towards the backyard where I noticed him swimming laps in his pool. Placing his tray of cookies down on the glass side table, I took a seat on a warm timber deck chair. The cool blue water parted around him as he swam a casual freestyle. His strokes were perfectly timed with his kicks. I could see the muscles in his arms, chest and legs stretching and flexing to propel him smoothly in the water, making him seem to glide effortlessly. He finished his lap and looked up at me, running a hand through his wet, jet back hair.

"How long have you been sitting there?" He asked and lifted himself out of the pool. I watched the water trickle down his arms and chest in awe. Why hadn't I noticed how well chiselled his body was before? Sure, I had seen him walking around his room wearing only his boxer shorts a number of times, but wow… did he look extra hot today or what?

"Not long now…" I managed and forced myself to look away as he leaned over to grab a towel and dry himself off. I felt the blood rush to my face as I blushed. "I uhh… I just came to apologize for the way I acted earlier… it was really immature."

"No, you were right. I didn't know what to do or say. It was my fault too."

"These are for you." I handed Darien his cookies and lowered my gaze to my lap, not wanting to look him in the eyes. It simply hurt too much. I don't know how he did it- how he could look at me every day, knowing he loved me and knowing I didn't feel the same way in return.

"Thank you." A small smile graced his features as he accepted the batch of choc chip cookies. "Serena… I've been thinking about it," He reached over and lifted up my chin to look into my eyes. "Now I know what I wanted to say, it's something I've wanted to tell you for a very long time."

"And what's that?" In that moment, my hand trembled in anticipation.

"I love you, Serena."

My heart soared upon hearing those very words I've been wanting to hear. My pulse began to beat rapidly in my ears. My breath caught in the back of my throat and I was completely speechless.

"But…" Darien's gaze hardened once more and my heart sank in my chest. I knew this wouldn't be good. "I don't know if I can be with you… I've been there for you all these months and every time I got close to you, I got my heart broken. I don't want that to happen." My eyes welled up with unshed tears. This wasn't the happy ending that I expected. For some reason, a part of me expected that everything would be ok in the end. That Darien and I would be happy together. I guess I was wrong.

"Serena, don't get me wrong, I do love you, and I still think you're wonderful. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met, but I just don't think I can stand getting my heart broken by you again.

"I understand…" I plastered a fake smile all over my face and stood up to leave. "Look… I'm going to the beach later tonight, at about 7:30, and I'll be making… quite a big bonfire. I- I don't want to be alone…"

"I'll be there." Darien gave me a reassuring smile. I nodded and slowly walked back home to wallow in my disappointment.

* * *

**Darien's Point of View**

I watched Serena leave her house at about 7, lagging around a few logs of firewood and piling them on to her kart. She carried a huge, stuffed backpack on her back and slowly made her way down to the beach. I packed a few blankets and a thermos of hot chocolate. Walking back upstairs, I was distracted by my 'shrine' that was plastered all over my corkboard. Pictures that we had taken together, notes that we wrote to each other in calculus or chemistry, mainly about how much perspiration Mr. Keith gave off during a class or how annoying Ms. Crest's voice was when she got excited. I even had a rose petal that had fallen off the bunch of roses I had given to Serena for Valentine's Day. I had little memento's like ticket stubs and restaurant receipts from when went out. I lifted up a photo of us that sat idly on my table near my computer screen. Serena had the most radiant smile. Her golden locks glimmered in the sunlight, giving the impression that she had a halo around her head, and there I was, staring at her lovingly.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"7:30" I sighed and slung my backpack over my shoulders, making my way down towards the beach.

* * *

I slowly walked across the road to the beach and caught sight of Serena, gazing into the flames of her bonfire. Her knees were brought up to her chest and her eyes were closed. I placed my bag down on the sand and sat myself down beside her.

"Thanks for coming, Darien." She didn't bother opening her eyes as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I know that sweet scent of roses and white musk mixed with your cologne anywhere." She sighed and sadly looked up into my eyes. I resisted the urge to lean in and kiss her. I wanted to make all the pain go away. I wanted to hold her and make her feel better. It then dawned upon me that I was the one causing all this pain. I mentally slapped myself at the realization that I had broken my own oath to never hurt Serena.

"So… what's this all about?" I nodded towards the bonfire and watched as Serena smiled and hopped up, moving towards her backpack. She brought it over and sat back down next to me, reaching in her bag and pulling out a piece of red fabric.

"Good bye sleazy boob tube!" She looked at it one last time before tossing it in the roaring flames of her bonfire. "I've come to realize that I was only an object of sexuality to him. I want nothing to do with him." She pulled out some photos she had taken of him and fed them to the fire. "I'm only lucky that I had you to protect me if anything bad would've happened. I knew you'd always be there for me, no matter what happened." She sighed throwing a dried out bouquet of dull flowers into the hungry flames.

"You know, in the language of flowers, purple carnations mean unreliability. Yellow ones mean disappointment and rejection." I added, not wanting to think about what Lucas could have done to Serena, given half the chance.

"Maybe I should've given them back to him." Serena gave a faint smile before turning to face me. "And what, pray tell, do twenty five red roses mean?" I sat and stared at the bonfire, a small smirk spread across my lips.

"It means extra shifts at the juice bar to replenish my tapped out bank account." She smiled and swatted at my arm playfully. I watched her slowly fuel the fire with possessions she no longer wanted- possessions that reminded her of him. She rubbed her hands together and crossed her arms which were visibly cold. Her cheeks were rosy and flustered by the heat of her bonfire. I reached for my backpack, pulled put one of the blankets and laid it out so we could sit on it. I ushered her to sit closer to me, and as she did, I wrapped the second blanket around her to keep her warm. She laid her head on my lap, looking up at the stars above us. I watched the reflection of the warm orange flames dance within her sparkling blue eyes.

"Would you like a cookie?" I offered and poured her a cup of cocoa.

"Sure. Are these the ones I baked earlier?" she smiled and I nodded. She took a cookie and examined it carefully before taking a bite. I laughed as her eyes widened in shock. "This is horrible!" She tossed the remains into the fire. "Why didn't you ever tell me they were disgusting?"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings. And besides, they're not that bad… once you scrape off the burnt parts on the bottom and learn to ignore the occasional egg shell and glob of butter every now and then. They're actually quite tasty." I grinned and she laughed, attempting to hide the embarrassment painted across her cheeks. A moment of silence passed and she closed her eyes.

"Serena?" I asked, interrupting the silence. Her eyelids fluttered open as she looked up at me. "W-would you… I mean, do you… do you think that… umm… c-could we…"

She propped herself up on her elbows and I couldn't resist any more. I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. I felt her gasp slightly but move closer. She gently slid her fingers across the back of my neck, sending chills up and down my spine. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me, my other hand finding hers as I held it over my heart. She reluctantly broke away from the kiss and looked down at her hand.

"I can feel your heart beating…" her eyes twinkled in the moonlight, "It's racing."

"That's what it does every time I think of you. Twenty five red roses symbolises the love I feel for you, each and every hour of the day, and then some." I watched her eyes light up as she smiled and leapt into my arms. "You're my oxygen. I need you. I love you, Serena. Be my girlfriend." It was more of a statement than a question. "I promise you, I'll try to make you happy every single day we're together. I know I can't promise that I'll never hurt you, but I will promise that I'll be there for you to try and make it better."

She looked up at me with a questioning gaze. She searched deep within my eyes as if to ask if what she had heard was real, questioning whether her ears had deceived her. Her cheeks turned from a pale pink hue to a brighter crimson colour. She bit her lip nervously and I felt my heartbeat start to pound, faster and faster. I was hoping she wouldn't let me down again. If she did I'd probably feed myself to the bonfire as a sacrifice to the pyro gods. I could see it now, my hair singed, my limbs burnt to a crisp. Blue eyes crying out in total, utter agony. I'd kind of look like Anakin at the end of Star Wars: Episode III but the pain and agony would definitely not measure up to the pain in my heart. I'm actually starting to wonder if I'm an emo kid now…

She didn't let me down though. Her indecisive look gave way to a look of certainty as she slowly nodded her head. I let out a sigh of relief and grinned broadly at her answer. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight, threatening to never let go. She looked into my eyes and our lips met once again. Finally... I had earned the heart of the one girl I've ever truly loved. Finally, I have my beach angel in my arms and her love for me, is no longer a mystery.

* * *

As one tale of the trials and tribulations of love ends, another semi-begins. I hope you all enjoyed that! I GUARANTEE- if you liked **Mystery Girl** then you'll like my latest story- **Ski Bunny Blues**. So why not check that out? Thanks for reading and supporting **Mystery Girl**. You've all been so wonderful but don't stop now. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Read & Review! 'Til next time…

_**Crystal Saturn**_


End file.
